Indra D Raiju: The Future Pirate King
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: I can't think of something right now and i'm not good at summaries sometimes. female Luff x oc x harem
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Raiju D. Indra a young boy with black hair was sitting in a bar with a group of pirates one of whom was the man who raised him Indra never knew either of his parents his guardian the pirate yonko Red Hair Shanks had explained that his mother was taken by a bad pirate and his father was a man trying to save the world from itself.

In his time with Shanks Indra ate a devil fruit considered by most to be the most powerful of all Logia the Rumble-Rumble fruit a devil fruit that allowed Indra to become and control Lightning while at a village they had made their base Indra met someone who he couldn't get out of his head her name was Monkey D. Luna she was Indra's best friend and Indra's sister Asura would sometimes say that Indra had a crush on Luna.

One day Indra and Luna were hanging out with Shanks and his crew Luna had just stabbed herself under the eye with a dagger and Indra had proceeded to make fun of her for it saying it was the dumbest thing she had ever done in the time that Indra had known her.

"Calm down Luna here have some juice." said Shanks and then proceeded to make fun of her saying real pirates don't drink juice "and they also don't make fun of little girls who are underaged and can't drink Sake yet Shanks." said Indra and Shanks laughed at that "to true kid." said Shanks a man then walked in "don't worry were not here to cause trouble we just want all your alcohol." said the man "I'm sorry but were all out." said Makino the owner of the bar.

"Then what are these pirates drinking water." said the bandit "its sake but its the last of it." said Makino a little frightened "Indra didn't like seeing the woman scared so he prepared a lighting covered fist but Shanks gave him a look that said don't "hey pal I'm sorry about the alcohol here's the last bottle it's all yours." he said but the bandit just broke the bottle and proceeded to make a mess though Shanks just took it in stride and started to clean up the mess and the bandit made fun of Shanks more and left with his gang.

"Why didn't you fight back." Luna screamed at Shanks "because Luna he wasn't worth it Shanks is a top tier Pirate he rules the new world half of the grand line alongside three other pirates its said he is only second to Gold Roger and equal to White Beard who is hailed as the strongest in the world." Indra explained "if Shanks had fought yeah he would of won but there would have been a lot of unnecessary death involved." said Indra

Luna understood but she was still hungry she looked at a chest and saw a fruit so while Shanks and Indra were talking she grabbed the fruit when Shanks looked back at her he saw her eating it "Luna did you just eat what was in that." said Shanks "yeah wasn't it desert?" asked Luna "no Luna spit it out." said Shanks turning Luna upside down but her legs just stretched out "well isn't that interesting looks like I don't have to worry about accidentally shocking and or killing Luna." said Indra "what do you mean Indra." said Luna "well Luna like you I to have devil fruit abilities mine are a logia type and I can turn into create and control lightning and electricity in other words I'm a lightning man and your my natural weakness a rubber woman no matter how much I up the voltage I can't hurt you with electricity." said Indra.

 **A week later**

Luna and Indra were at Makino's bar again Indra had been helping Luna practice her devil fruit powers he now had a sparring partner who could fight back since everything else he would fight tended to get electrocuted or burned alive since he couldn't control the electrical powers very well but Luna being made of rubber was completely immune to his electrical power so not only did she learn to use her powers he learned to control his.

The bandit Haguma walked in the bar and Makino had to serve him and his men Haguma was insulting Shanks and making sexual remarks at Makino it was really grating on Indra's nerves but he controlled his temper but he liked Makino Luna was also getting angry and unlike Indra she didn't have the same self control so she started yelling at him he grabbed Luna and took her outside Indra got up and went after them he didn't want Luna to get hurt she was his best friend and as Shanks, Roo, and Yassop would teasingly say his love interest.

"Well boys looks like we have a girl to sell to the noble houses she's a cute one to maybe we should play with her for a bit." said Haguma but he was unaware he had angered the wrong person the bandits turned to the sound of choking and saw Indra his hand covered in lighting sticking from the chest of one of Haguma men the lightning attack was chirping like one thousand birds Indra took his hand out of the bandits chest and the bandit fell over dead "let her go or I do the same thing to the rest of you." said Indra his voice cold as ice.

"Kill that brat he can't take numbers." said Haguma but before anyone could move Shanks showed up "hey Indra no need to worry I'll handle things from here." said Shanks, and he and his crew fought the bandits Indra saw Haguma retreat to the sea so Indra followed he saw him throw Luna in the sea angered Indra turned into a lightning bolt and killed the bandit with his lightning covered hand.

Indra pulled Luna back into the boat and they hugged each other but then a sea king came and was about to attack them but Shanks showed up and with the lost of his arm he told the Sea king to beat it looking at it with a look that said I can kill you easily if I wanted to.

 **One Week Later**

Indra and Luna were at the the pier to say goodbye to Shanks Indra chose to stay with Luna so he wasn't going with them "just watch Shanks mine and Indra's crew will be greater than yours and one day we'll be king and queen of the pirates." said Luna "really well then I want you to have my hat you can return it to me when you and Indra get married and you two sit on the pirate throne." said Shanks Indra wasn't even going to deny it any more yeah he was probably in love with Luna, and with final goodbyes said Shanks sailed off back towards the grand line.

 **Ten Year Later**

It had been a full ten years since Shanks left and after he did Luna's grandfather showed up only he wasn't alone this time this time he brought a woman one about his age with him he said it was his partner Vice Admiral Raiju D. Kaguya he said she came because she heard her grandson Indra was here so she came to find him and that had been a weird family reunion to say the least.

As Luna walked towards Makino's bar where her boyfriend lived yes you heard that right Monkey D. Luna and Raju D. Indra were now a couple well actually they had been a couple since Luna's older brother Ace and Indra's older sister Asura had left for their own Pirate journey she thought about the years leading up to this and how Indra met his grandmother and sister.

 _Flashback_

Indra sat across from a woman claiming to be his grandmother Kaguya who had also introduced him to a girl a few years older than him named Asura D. Raiju his long lost older sister and while Indra was intelligent and prefered to be alone unless it was Luna and Makino this girl was overly friendly and happy all the time it made Indra wonder how they could be related his grandmother said that they inherited their respected personalities from their parents apparently their mother Hecate Mihawk was calm, cool and Intelligent like Indra and their Father Hagoromo D. Raiju was a loud, goofy, and overly friendly guy to everyone he met till you got him angry then he was a demon who would kill everything in his path to protect those he cares about like Asura.

So now he had to live with Makino and his older sister and his grandmother would come to check on them and help train him every other month or so.

 _Flashback end_

When Garp and Kaguya came Garp sent Luna to live with a mountain bandit named Dadan and Kaguya allowed Asura and Indra to stay with Makino since she was actually close friends with their mother Hecate Indra also learned that his mother was a famous Pirate captain who had like him eaten a powerful devil fruit called the Magi-Magi Fruit a Paramecia type devil fruit that gave his mother the ability to manipulate the supernatural forces also called magic.

Living with Dadan had been hard but if Luna had stayed with Indra like she wanted to she would never had met her two brothers Ace and Sabo, Ace at first didn't like her much it actually reminded her of how Indra was before they became friends but like she did with Indra she broke through to Ace and the three of them were siblings in all but blood.

One day though they were threatened by the king of Goa kingdom if Sabo didn't return home to him Ace and Luna were then forced to work for the Bluejam pirates and were almost killed by them if Indra hadn't come to save them Indra fought the Bluejam pirates and killed the vast majority of them when it came down to him and Bluejam himself Indra stuck his now named technique Chidori through the man's heart killing him at first Luna had been afraid of Indra but she remembered that this was still her best friend and he was doing what he thought he needed to do to protect her like he had done against Haguma.

Years later Ace and Asura who had also become close friends over the years left to make their own pirate crew while Kaguya didn't like the idea of either of her grandkids becoming pirates they told her that they would be different they didn't believe in the marines fanatical absolute justice but they did believe in moral justice and doing the right thing to help people and she could except that.

A few months later while they were in the jungle training together Luna found another devil fruit and because she was a rubber brained idiot at the time she ate the damn thing but luckily for her it was a logia type fruit called the water-water fruit and it proved a theory that Indra had a devil fruit user could eat more than one devil fruit if they were different types since Luna had already eaten a paramecia type fruit the gum-gum fruit she could eat a logia and zoan if she wanted and she had eaten a water devil fruit though she was not invincible to the water weakness unless she turned into water before submerging under it since she will retain the physiology and the abilities just lose the energy to use them there fore she loses the energy to turn back into her solid form.

Luna's new water powers were also an advantage to Indra as well since water was a natural conductor of electricity she and Indra could combine their powers Luna shooting streams of water and Indra putting an electric current through it was very devastating to most people.

During their training Luna also told Indra about her feelings for the boy now that she was made of water and rubber she wasn't so blind to her own feelings or puberty for that matter and that night she and Indra became a couple.

A year ago Indra and Luna had made love for the first time and Luna told Indra that since he would be pirate king he should have several other lovers aside from her Luna told Indra she was happy to share as long as Luna would still be Indra's pirate queen Indra agreed to it.

Luna finally arrived at Makino's bar and went up to the living area to find Makino and Indra Luna walked up to the bedroom and found Indra getting dressed "oh hey Luna didn't hear you come in." said Indra and he finished getting dressed.

Indra and Luna then went downstairs they ate with Makino and all three went to the pier, they said their goodbyes the lord of the coast tried to attack them from behind but Indra and Luna just used their haki to tame the beast "you never know when a sea king could come in handy." said Indra tying the sea king to their boat.

Luna and Makino laid on Indra's chest as they all rested Indra's new pet sea king told them that a whirlpool was near so the three got dressed and Luna had the "brilliant" idea to get into a barrel as if Indra wasn't already horny as is without Luna's ass rubbing against him or Makino's breast against his back.

The three got in a barrel Luna turning into water so as to make room for the other two Luna made sure she didn't make it so deep they drown, eventually they were picked up by a cruise ship Indra used his observation haki to find out what was going on on the ship he found that the ship was being attacked by a group of pirates using haki Indra saw a teen his age but looked much younger come in he tried to roll the barrel they were in some pirates came in and set the barrel right they were about to break it open Indra decided he had been in there too long anyway so he did it knocking the guy out he hopped out of the water "Luna, Makino were on a cruise ship come on out." said Indra the water took on a humanoid appearance and turned into her full human form.

Makino came out next and got out of the barrel "I'm going to go see what treasure these guys have. why don't you to clean up find food and help this kid." said Indra going up to the deck "sometimes he can be such a dick but I still love him." said Luna "you and me both Luna." said Makino "um excuse me who are you two and who was that." said the boy that Indra left with Makino and Luna "oh sorry I'm Monkey D. Luna, this is Makino and the guy who just left was our boyfriend Indra." said Luna "now come on let's find some food I'm hungry" said Luna and she went into a pantry and started to eat apples Makino got a sack and filled it with food.

 **With Indra**

Indra went sneaking around the top deck seeing who was attacking the ship "the Alvida pirates huh a lesser known pirate crew that hang about the east blue." said Indra "might as well rob them it's not entirely worth my power to fight them." Indra thought and he got on the ship teleporting with lightning he went to the room where they kept their treasure using his ability to turn invisible it was a minor ability he had where he could use the electricity that made up his biology to turn invisible and he found their treasure room.

Indra grabbed some bags and started filling them with gold and jewels when an orange haired girl "well what's a pretty girl like you, doing in a place like this." said Indra walking up to the orangette "umm uh." said the girl "relax I'm not one of the pirates I'm just taking their stuff and then me and my two lovely ladies need to head out." said Indra and he continued to fill the bag.

"Damn I can't let him take all the gold hmm maybe I can seduce him into giving me all this treasure and who knows maybe I can get him to work with me." thought Nami Indra smirked at this as he heard her thoughts with observation haki "I'm willing to work with you if you work with me though I am a pirate and I can tell you have problems with people like me so I propose a deal you come with me and whenever we come across a pirate ship you can keep the treasure because for whatever reason you have I'm willing to help you get it, by the way you don't need to seduce me I already think your cute." said Indra walking next to the girl he kissed the back of her hand "now follow me we have to meet up with my other two crew mates." said Indra and they left the treasure room.

Indra and the orangette whom he learned was named Nami went back to the deck and back to the cruise ship Indra put the gold in a boat and put Nami in the same boat "be right back love." said Indra and he went to help Luna fight the pirates telling Makino and Coby to go to the boat he left Nami in after all he didn't completely trust her not to abandon him and his girls.

Indra sent a pulse of electricity through the iron mace and knocked Alvida out and Luna sent her flying, they went to the boat and Indra cut it down and they managed to sail away before the Marines could spot them except for a cannonball they shot at them but Indra just atomized it with lightning.

"So Indra who's the orangette?" asked Luna "Luna, Makino this is Nami she'll be traveling with us for awhile she can act as our navigator if she's any good, and the kid?" asked Indra "his name is Coby he wants to be a marine and so me and Makino agreed to take him to a base to enlist maybe gramps can take him under his wing and stop bothering me at least he's not setting me up with any of the marines grandkids since I started dating you." said Luna "well if we're going to take this kid to the Marines then the closest place is shell's town." said Indra "Nami you told me your a navigator so guide us to shells town." said Indra.

 **A few hours later**

A few hours later Nami had guided them to the island on the way Coby had told Indra and Luna about a woman named Roronoa Zora and so the duo decided to try and recruit her Indra told Nami she was free to do what she wanted Nami had decided she would steal the map of the grandline from Morgan and then she would take the boat and leave Luna and Indra behind Indra knew she would try it but he knew she couldn't steal from the marines unless he and Luna were distracting them so he wasn't worried quite yet and he could track her anyway her inner voice was loud enough to here from miles away for him.

Indra and Luna took Coby to the base, Makino bought supplies and Nami went to plan how to steal Morgans stuff, when Luna and Indra arrived at the marine base with Coby, Coby was saying a tearful goodbye to his two friends but they were looking for Zora from the wall and there she was tied to a crucifix "hey you guys are an eyesore beat it." said Zora a little girl showed up with a ladder and climbed over the wall and ran to Zora "hey Zora I brought you some food." said the little girl "Rika Leave I don't want you getting in to trouble with the Marines." Zora Whispered to the girl.

"But I made you some rice balls though Zora dammit Rika I don't want it now go away." said Zora "now, now Zora don't be mean." said a teenage boy with blond hair "oh some rice balls don't mind if I do." said the blond and he ate it but then spit it out "disgusting it taste to sweet." said the blond "your supposed to use salt not sugar you idiot" said Helmeppo "I thought it taste better with sugar." said Rika "I guess you haven't read the notice any citizen found aiding a prisoner will be executed soldier throw her over the wall." said Helmeppo "but sir she's just a kid." said the marine "do I need to tell my dad on you." said Helmeppo "sorry kid just try to tuck and roll." said the Marine and he threw her over the wall.

Luna jumped and caught her and set the girl down "pompous twit." Luna heard Indra mumble and he jumped the fence after the blond and his marine bodyguards left "so you really strong or are you just arrogant enough to think your the best?" asked Indra to the green haired woman "none of your business." said Zora "my friend Luna wants you on her pirate crew I'm inclined to agree with her choices." said Indra "well I don't care I won't stoop so low as to become a pirate." said the green haired woman "well that's your choice but Luna probably won't leave you alone till you join up with us." said Indra and he was about to leave "wait can you give me that rice ball." asked Zora and Indra picked up the rice ball and fed it to Zora and then left.

Indra made his way to the cafe his friends went to after talking to Zora "so will she join us?" asked Luna "not yet but I think we can convince her I'm going to go check on the boat I don't really trust that Nami girl not to steal the boat and abbandon us considering she steals from pirates." said Indra leaving to check on the boat "ah good it's still here now to make sure Nami can't steal it." said Indra taking the boat and hiding it from Nami "if she want's to leave without us I'm sure she'll find another way off without stealing the boat." said Indra to himself when he heard a loud crash and saw dust back at the marine base "oh great Luna is in trouble again well time to play hero." said Indra turning into a bolt of lightning and speeding to the marine base and going around it.

He found Nami making her way to the captains office "hmm I thought she only stole from pirates oh well to each your own I guess." he thought to himself Indra finally found Luna dragging the blond prick around "ok Luna what the hell happened." said Indra "well first this blond ponce came into the diner said he was going to have Zora executed, I punched him, so I came here to try my hand at convincing Zora to join us but I think I might have a better chance of convincing her if I have her swords so I sling shot myself up to the roof and broke a stone statue, so did you hide the boat." said Luna "yes now lets get those swords." said Indra.

They found a room and it was girly as hell "wow you almost want to think that Morgan has a daughter." said Indra "Indra I found three swords which one do you think is Zoras?" asked Luna "I don't know lets take all three." said Indra and Luna tied the swords to her back and they jumped down to Zora Indra melting bullets that were being shot at Coby, Makino, and Zora and Luna catching any that got passed him with her rubber body.

"I'll give you all about five minutes to surrender or you all will become very aquainted with the lighting element." said Indra electricity crackling in his hands the air around him smelling like Ozone "men attack him now." said Morgan or who Indra assumed was Morgan from the descriptions of him in town "you all don't have to die for this man he dosn't really seem worth it." said Indra while Luna started to untie Zora getting one hand untied and handing her a sword Zora cut her way out and stopped an ax from chopping Indra in half.

"Alright I'll join you two but I want to make something clear I have my own ambition get in my way and I'll cut you to pieces." said Zora "and what is your dream?" asked Indra "to be the worlds greatest swordswoman." said Zora "good we can't have anyone but the best on this crew." (since I can't write fight scenes very well still I'm going to just get through it fast.) Indra Luna and Zora attacked the marines Indra and Luna combined thier water and lighting powers and shocked Morgan till he was out cold and everybody celebrated the fall of Morgan.

The straw hats went back to Rika's cafe and ate the marines ask them to leave and so they did Indra using his Haki found that Nami found another boat and left the island already thinking he and Luna had no way off of it.

So with a clear conceince Indra and his three crew mates left the island for another adventure.

 **I know you guys want me to continue my other One Piece story and I will get back to it eventually but I wanted to write this so read like and review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Buggy Pirates Vs The Straw Hat Thunder pirates**

 **(crew name is a work in progress)**

Indra, Luna, Makino, and Zora were relaxing in their boat Luna was looking at her hat and in thought about Shanks she and Indra both considered Shanks a father figure after all he had save both of them he saved Indra from being an orphan and Luna from being eaten by a sea king the sea king now pulling their boat actually.

Luna looked at the sky and saw a bird "hey Indra." said Luna "what Luna." said Indra "go get that bird." said Luna "why?" asked Indra "so we can eat it." said Luna "ok but why me?" asked Indra "because if you get it with your powers then it will be cooked already." said Luna "fine." said Indra he transformed into a lightning bolt and flew up towards the bird but he actually got caught in its talons "oh no ah lord of the coast you might want to follow that bird." said Luna and the sea king seeing one of its masters flying away chased the bird.

The female pirate trio eventually came across three male pirate who lost their boat they let them on board beat them up because they were going to attack them but in the process lost Indra.

 **With Indra**

"Note to self get revenge on Luna later after this damn bird puts me down." screamed Indra when he saw a cannonball "wait is that a cannon ball crap." the cannonball hit the bird and the bird dropped him "well might as well land like a badass." thought Indra turning into a lightning bolt and landing with boom.

The smoke cleared and Indra stood up and cracked his neck "oh Nami it's you haven't seen you since you thought you left us on the last island." said Indra "boss I'm so glad you're here please take care of these guys for me." said Nami not waiting for his answer and "well guess I have to get my hands dirty." said Indra his hands getting covered in blue lightning and he started beating the pirates up.

"Damn I hate weaklings no challenge in fighting." said Indra "wow your strong." said Nami from the roof of a building "so Nami why'd you abandon us I thought you and I were working together, we'll doesn't matter to me you can do what you want, me I have to try and signal my crew so I can get out of here well I might as well take down Buggy and his crew down since I've got nothing better to do." said Indra.

"Wait you said we could work together why don't you help me get rid of Buggy so I don't have to worry about him taking back this map of the grand line." said Nami.

"did you just say you have a map of the grandline." said Indra "yes." said Nami "yeah you won't survive a day out there the place is filled with pirates that make the strongest guys in this sea look like maggots in comparison if you want to get there either become an unstoppable force of nature like me or surround yourself with people like that so you will just steal from the pirates I'd be happy to help you get there and back safely with tons of stolen treasure but first I need food I'm technically living energy." said Indra walking away.

"So we can team up." said Nami "yes Nami I'll help you now I need food." said Indra walking away "wait I'll treat you to a meal guess it's the least I can do for leaving you on an island which by the way how did you get off the island?" asked Nami.

"oh you didn't take our boat I knew you would steal our boat so I bought a new boat out it in the same place we left the other boat and hid the original to let you make a choice leave us or leave on your own." said Indra.

"By the way Nami can I have my wallet back I know you stole it from me?" said Indra and Nami looked down looking guilty "Nami did you lose my wallet?"asked Indra.

"I'm sorry." said Nami.

"Its alright Nami I'm not mad at all." said Indra smiling.

"Why?" asked Nami "there was a thousand berri in their." said Nami.

Indra just smiled and pulled out the wallet Nami thought she lost "remember Nami I'm a pirate pickpocketing is small time for me." said Indra putting the wallet back in his pocket "now let's get some lunch." said Indra.

The two went to the house that Nami was using and Nami gave Indra some food, "so Indra can I ask you why do you want to be a pirate?" asked Nami.

"The freedom to do what I want and go where I want without the government or the marines telling me no, plus I guess because my mom was a pirate, my dad a revolutionary and the man who raised me being a pirate I just kind of became rebellious and decided I don't need the government to tell me what to do." said Indra.

"But pirates are murderous and evil they take what they want without a care." said Nami about to cry

"A pirate hurt you once didn't they?" asked Indra though it felt more like a statement.

"Yes a pirate took someone I saw as a father figure when I was a little girl." said Nami.

"Nami I want you to know I'm not like the other pirates you've heard of my guardian when I was a kid was a powerful pirate named red haired Shanks and he is pretty much a emperor to all other pirates he's been hailed as one of the four most powerful pirates on the planet." said Indra "he's not an evil person he and Whitebeard are the best people I've ever met despite the fact the world says their evil because of the fact their pirates they take it in stride and I know they aren't evil." said Indra "after all why would an evil person take in and train a kid who just lost his mother." said Indra getting up.

"Well now that I'm full time to take Buggy and his crew down a peg or two." said Indra.

"I have a plan." said Nami and she got rope and tied up the lightning man.

"I don't know how I feel about this plan but I'll trust you and go with it." said Indra.

 **Buggy's base**

"So your saying you lost the girl and the map." said a pirate with clownish features.

"Well yes captain." said his nervous underling.

"So tell me why shouldn't I kill you flashily right now." said Buggy.

"Ah well captain it's just." but the underling just started floating and choking.

"Now listen up if you don't bring the thief back here I will flashily end your life." said Buggy.

"Yes sir." said the underling but Nami and Indra showed up.

"Hey Captain Buggy I brought you're map back and my old boss as a prisoner I hope were good." said Nami pushing Indra to the ground and handing over the map.

"I find myself curious girl why would you steal my map and give it back?" asked Buggy.

"I needed to get your attention so I could ask to join your crew." said Nami.

Indra was just silent letting things played out if he needed to he could just call a lightning bolt down and blow the whole area up after grabbing Nami of course they put him in a cage and started celebrating Indra used his observation Haki to sense where Makino, Luna, and Zora were and see if they were on the island he could sense them just arriving.

"Load the special buggy ball." Buggy said and then he blasted an area "with these Buggy balls and my devil fruit I'll conquer the grand line." said Buggy.

Indra couldn't help but laugh at that "you conquer the grand line newsflash clown I'm the one who will conquer the grand line my devil fruit abilities are far superior to yours." said Indra.

"Buggy just turned to the lightning man and saw he was no longer in his cage "what how?" said Buggy.

"Look behind you." said Indra and Buggy turned around there was the teen he had glowing blue eyes and lightning in his bare hands his other hand a sword with a curved blade and hilt (think Slades swords in the first season of arrow while he and Oliver are on Lian Yu).

"What the hell are you?" said Buggy.

Indra just smirked "I'm a lightning man." said Indra but then three woman showed up.

"Indra stop playing with them and either kill them or let's go." said Luna.

"Fine." said Indra he sped around grabbed Nami, Makino, Luna, and Zora and they were gone and in front of a pet food store.

"It's an adorable puppy." said Luna and she sat in front of it she was about to poke the dog and it bit her on the face "ah get it off get it off." said Luna trying to pull the dog of her face.

"Hey you kids quit being mean to Shu-Shu." said an old man in armor that looked like it was made of barrels.

"Who are you?" asked Indra.

"I'm the mayor of this town, Boogle (don't know what his name his whether its Boogle or Bogle)." said the mayor .

"Nice to meet you mister mayor, I'm Indra, that's Luna, and that's Zora, and Nami and Makino, Indra said pointing his companions out.

"I'm sorry for Luna she loves cute animals but she hates it when animals attack her our grandparents threw us into the jungle a lot as kids to make us strong so we had to fight animals to survive but Luna always had a soft sport for the cute ones." Indra said.

"Liking cute animals is not a weakness Indra." said Luna.

"I never said it was Luna." Indra said.

The Mayor gave Shu shu some food and helped Zora lie down and rest from a wound she got from Buggy when she cut him to pieces.

He told them about Shu-Shu's original owner how he died and his last order was for Shu-Shu to guard the store till he came back, the mayor explained that he believed Shu-Shu knew his master was gone and he believed that Shu-Shu continued to guard the store because it was his treasure.

They heard large footsteps, the mayor grabbed Nami and ran and a guy with weird hair and clothes riding a lion he slapped the lightning boy and water rubber girl away attacked Shu-Shu with the lion.

The two managed to get back to the store and saw the store burning.

The two hunted down the bastard Indra shot a lightning bolt at the bastard and the two beat him and the lion back to Buggy.

Luna grabbed a box of food the lion and pirate stole and they brought it back to Shu-Shu.

Nami was trying to fling insults at the two but they weren't listening.

"Were sorry its all we could get back but at least some part of your treasure is still there." said Indra.

The mayor decided he would fight for his town and went after Buggy.

"We gonna stop him?" asked Indra.

"Yeah lets go keep him from getting killed." said Luna.

"You guys ain't leaving without me are you?" asked Zora.

"We thought you could use some rests but if you're ready let's go." said Indra.

"Makino head back to the boat, Nami go with her if you want so you don't get hurt but we can distract Buggy and his crew while you take their treasure." said Indra.

"Got it." said Nami.

Makino went back to the boats, Indra, Zora, Luna, and Nami just went back to Buggys ship.

"Buggy come down here and face me." the mayor was saying.

Indra just walked up behind him and sent a bolt of electricity threw his nervous system temporarily knocking him out but not injuring him he caught the old man "I'm going to go find his peoples temporary village I'll be right back," said Indra.

Indra at lightning speed went to look for the mayors village it took him awhile to travel the whole island while looking and processing all of the sights looking for the village **(a specific time frame not faster than it takes for someone to blink but not so slow that the fighting will be over when he gets back.)** Indra finally found the village and brought him to his people.

"What happened to the mayor." a towns person out.

"He was trying to get himself killed by fighting Buggy the Clown so I knocked him out so I could more easily bring him here don't worry he didn't suffer in damage or pain I just sent a slight electric shock through his nervous system, it's a relatively painless process." said Indra handing the mayor to a towns person and ran back to town to fight.

Indra arrived in time to see Zora defeat a guy with long green hair on a unicycle and Luna defeat the weirdo with the lion, but Buggy being the bastard he is took both of them by surprise and used his chop-chop fruit to split into pieces and attacked them with knives Luna wasn't hurt because of her ability to turn into water and constant training to always turn into water immediately.

Indra sped over and kicked Buggy away from his girl he and Buggy traded blows and cuts with their blades but since buggy couldn't be cut and Indra could turn intangible and could predict most of buggies moves it wasn't hard for Indra to bring the fight to a stand still.

"Bored I think I'll end this." said Indra.

Indra did the exact same thing he did to the mayor he knocked buggy out with a slight shock.

"Leave this island and don't come back." said Indra his eyes glowing with blue electricity.

The Buggy pirates grabbed their downed captain and ran off as fast as possible and Nami came back with two bags of treasure and a strange fruit it had a electric blue coloring and black spirals so Indra knew it was a devil fruit but he had read about it he had studied quite a few devil fruits and this was the dog dog fruit model Raiju a mythical zoan type devil fruit that allowed the person who ate it to become and have the abilities of a Raiju or thunder beast Indra grabbed the fruit from Namis hand.

Indra just stared at the fruit wondering should he eat it, it would increase his lightning powers and give him the ability to turn into the beast his family name comes from.

Indra brought it his mouth and took a bite of the fruit and swallowed it tasted horrible like all devil fruits "ok that tastes awful." said Indra.

"What fruit was it Indra?" asked Luna.

"The dog-dog fruit model: Raiju." said Indra.

"That would increase your lightning powers a fair bit." said Luna.

"Well let's go Makino is waiting for us and I'm ready to get off this island." said Indra and so the crew left for a new adventure in the east blue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A High speed battle!**

 **The Lightning Wolf vs the Black Cat**

The Straw hat crew, Indra, Luna, Nami, Zora, and Makino sat in two different boats.

"Alright we're gonna need a bigger boat because these two small ones just aren't practical." said Indra.

"Indra's right if we're gonna sail the seas we need something bigger." Nami agreed with the lightning man.

"What's the closest island to us Nami?" asked Luna.

"According to this map that would be the Gekko islands." said Nami.

"Indra didn't Yassop come from Gekko islands?" asked Luna.

"Yeah and he always talked about having a son about our age." said Indra.

"Think he got his dads skills with a pistol?" asked Luna.

"Well I guess we should find out and head to Gekko shouldn't we." said Indra.

They sailed towards Gekko and made landfall, when a tan boy with a long nose showed up Luna and Indra could immediately spot the family resemblance to Yassop.

"Attention pirates I am the great captain Usopp, and you are trespassing on my island if you don't retreat then my army of sixty-thousand men will destroy you." said the boy.

Indra didn't look impressed and neither did the rest of the crew.

"I don't believe you." said Indra in a really bored voice and three kids came up and started running away screaming in fear.

"Well the number maybe an exaggeration but my skill with a slingshot can rival anyone with a pistol." said the long nosed boy.

"Bet your life on it." said Luna.

"What?" asked the boy.

"Now that you've drawn your pistol are you prepared to bet your life on it, weapons are for action not threats." said Luna.

The boy was shaking, and Zora pushed her sword up by the hilt with her thumb "you're dealing with real pirates here." said Zora, and the boy just gave up the shot.

"Man words sure sound more impressive when they come from a real pirates." said the boy, and Luna and Indra just started laughing.

"Haaa haa, Luna stole that quote you know." said Indra.

"Yeah it's something Shanks said when he saved me from some bandits who wanted to sell me as a slave to the government when I was a kid." said Luna.

"You guys no Red hair Shanks?" asked Usopp with a look of amazement.

"He was like a dad to me." said Indra.

"Same here better than my birth father who walked out on me when I was a baby, come to think of it my mom did the same." said Luna.

"Luna we talked about this your mother didn't abandon you she went out to sea to try and save a friend of hers." said Makino.

"She didn't know how long it would take but she said that if you set sail before she returns then you can find her on the grandline as well as your father." said Makino, and Luna just looked down she didn't know if she wanted to see her parents after all they left her with Garp growing up.

"Anyway Indra I'm hungry." said Luna reverting slightly to idiot mode.

"Hey Usopp you know a place we can get food and drink?" asked Indra.

"Yeah there's a pub here whos owner I'm good friends with." said Usopp.

"Great let's go." said Indra.

The five of them followed Usopp the pub Zora ordered herself some rum, Luna ordered some meat, Nami got some fruit, and Indra and Nami started discussing what they needed.

"Nami we need to get a ship that means only some of the treasure can go to you when we get a ship we can set aside more treasure but till then we need to take a large portion of the treasure and save for a ship." said Indra.

"I know you're right." said Nami a depressed look on her face since she was thinking about her village.

Indra could sense her distress, "hey don't worry I've got quite a bit of money myself I worked a bit and Makino used to own a bar even if it seems Luna doesn't have a plan at times I planned ahead for the ship I was hoping to take the last bit of berrie we needed from other pirates its not much maybe like a thousand more berrie." said Indra.

"Well that isn't much out of my treasure." said Nami.

Indra put his hand on Namis "hey I promised I'd help you get money not take it from you so whatever you need the money for I'll make sure you have enough." said Indra looking at Nami with a smile.

"Th-th-thank you." said Nami nervously the site of the handsome lightning mans smirk.

"Indra once put an apple on top of his head and dared yassop to shoot it off didn't even go into his lightning form because he believed Yassop wouldn't hit him with the bullet." said Luna.

"Are you guys talking about the dumb decisions I made as kid?" asked Indra with a smirk.

"Obviously." said Luna.

"Your father was indeed a good shot not even I could out shoot him and I was a sniper for Indra's mother, I wasn't the best but I was good enough that Hecate would acknowledge it." said Makino.

"Wow, I can't believe my dad is sailing with a yonko." said Usopp.

"Whats a yonko?" asked Nami.

"Yonkos are pirates who have fleets so large they match the marines they gained the title pirate emperor and control vast territories they're so powerful that they're are only four of them who hold this title, Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate, Charlotte "Big mom" Linen, Kaido, and Red-hair Shanks." said Indra.

"But we need to get back to the important stuff we need a ship, Usopp do you know anyone who might be able to get us one?" asked Indra.

"Nope sorry, it's a small island so not many people here know how to sail." said Usopp.

"What about in the mansion up on the hill most rich people and nobles own ships in order to travel to other islands, or because they just want to show they have money and power." said Indra.

"Nope can't find anything there, I have to go the meals on me the owners a good friend of mine bye." said Usopp running out of the pub.

"Ok there's something at that mansion." said Indra.

"Definitely but were going after we eat." said Luna.

The group of five continued to eat their meal when three kids came in, "were here for our captain you pirates." said the one with green hair.

"That meat was delicious." said Luna.

"Still nothing can compare with Makinos cooking." said Indra,

Indra than had a wonderful and evil plan to mess with these three kids and got smirk on his face.

"Your captain we ate him." said Indra his eyes transforming into the wolfish eyes of a Raiju.

"Indra I think we should eat these three next." said Zora with a smirk catching onto Indra's scheme.

The straw hats laughed at the three even Makino who didn't really approve of Indra's cannibalism joke couldn't help but crack a smile at him.

Eventually the straw hats managed to get the kids to listen and they explained that Usopp had run off during the meal.

"Oh then he's probably gone up to the mansion to tell lies." said the green haired one who introduced himself as pepper and his two friends were onion, and carrot and Indra guessed it was because the shapes of their heads and the styles of their hair made them look like said vegetables.

"Why would he do something like that?" asked Nami.

"Hang on Nami some people lie to protect or to make people feel better it's not always malicious." said Indra.

"Yeah see the mistress of the mansion is really sick so the captain comes here to tell her stories to make her feel better." said Usopp.

"Oh well I guess that's nice of him." said Nami.

"So how do we get passed the guards?" asked Zora.

"I have an idea, everyone grab on." said Luna grabbing the top of the fence and stretching her arms out.

Everyone grabbed onto Luna and she sent them all flying into the yard the only one actually landing on his feet and doing a roll was Indra.

"Sorry to disturb you miss my name is Indra and I have a request to make." said Indra.

"How can I help you?" asked the blond girl.

"What is going on here you all need to leave now." said a guy with green hair in a suit.

"Excuse me are you the head of the house?" asked Indra.

"No that's miss Kaya." said the man.

"Then shut the hell up I'm talking with the lady of the house not the help." said Indra.

"Indra be somewhat polite and ask the man nicely to be quiet while you have your meeting with the young lady." said Makino.

"Yes mom." said Indra in a sarcastic tone.

"Please shut the hell up." said Indra.

"Now miss. Kaya as I was saying before your butler rudely interrupted me…" Indra was saying before Klahadore started speaking again.

"Ah you must be Usopp the liar." said Klahadore.

"Most people just call me captain Usopp." said Usopp.

"Yes the son of a filthy pirate." said Klahadore.

"Know what fuck it somebody get me a knife I'm gonna slit this fuckers throat if he insults more of my friends or interrupts me again." said Indra.

"Indra." said Luna in a warning type of tone.

"Fine I won't slit his throat but I will maim him." said Indra.

"Stop scaring people Indra Kaya probably won't make a deal with us if you scare her to much." said Luna.

"Fine." Indra said with a growl.

"Now Miss. Kaya can I request a meeting where this bastard of a butler won't interrupt me while I talk?" asked Indra.

"Of course come on inside." said Kaya.

"Miss. Kaya I must insist you not let this outsider in." said Klahadore.

"Klahadore he requested a meeting so I will meet with him." said Kaya.

"Thank you miss, Nami you come with me I might need your input, Luna, Zora, Makino and the three kids take Usopp and go hang out before Klahadore insults the sniper of the red hair pirates again." said Indra.

"Got it Indra." said Luna and she grabbed Usopp and they all left.

Indra and Nami were brought into the mansion.

"Thank you for meeting us miss Kaya especially with your health." said Indra.

"It's no trouble at all so how can I help you?" asked Kaya.

"Me and my friends are sailors and in the market for a ship we were hoping you had one you could spare?" asked Indra.

"We can pay for it of course." said Nami.

"Hmm well I do have a ship I don't use much anymore it's a caravel class ship would that work?" asked Kaya.

"Nami?" asked Indra.

"I think it will work just fine." said Nami.

"If you're willing to part with it then we'd be happy to take it." said Indra.

"Of course a ship should be out sailing the seas not stuck waiting." said Kaya.

"Great how much for the ship?" asked Indra.

"You don't need to pay for it I have plenty of money if you want I can have my butler Merry take you to see it." said Kaya.

"Sure." said Indra.

"Merry." Kaya called.

"Yes Miss. Kaya?" asked the butler who had a hairstyle resembling a goat.

"Can you take these two to see the going merry they wish to take it on their voyage." said Kaya.

"Of course miss. Kaya follow me sir, madam." said Merry.

"Miss Kaya before I leave your sickness did it start around the time that your parents died?" asked Indra.

"Yes it did and since then I've been getting progressively worse." said Kaya.

"I think partially your sickness might be caused by grief also Merry I have a feeling your staff is trustworthy but maybe you should check miss Kayas food from now on for any poisons with her feeling ill it would be easy for someone to make murder look like an accident." said Indra

"How do you know it could be grief?" asked Kaya.

"When I was eight or nine my adopted older sister Kali was killed and I felt sick for weeks I rarely got out of bed to do anything except eat and exercise but then I decided that Kali wouldn't have wanted that for me." Indra said and he followed Merry to see the ship.

Merry showed them the ship that he had built himself he gave the two a tour of the boat showing them the girls and boys quarters, the kitchen, bathroom, and the captains quarters were Kayas parents would be when they had still been alive and that concluded the tour.

"Mr. Merry if you don't mind me asking how did Kayas parents die." asked Indra.

"They were poisoned and I think you may be right about miss kayas sickness I have a request for you could you keep an eye out for Klahadore he first came to be on the staff three years ago and about a month later miss Kayas parents were killed." said Kaya.

"That does seem suspicious I'll keep an eye on him." said Indra and he and Nami left.

"Well that was lucky we got a new ship for free." said Nami.

"She doesn't think she'll ever be able to sail again." said Indra.

"What?" asked Nami.

"People don't give up something important if they believe they'll be able to use it again my guess is that even if she gets better she thinks she'll never be fit enough to sail." said Indra

"Oh." said Nami feeling bad.

"Hey don't worry I'm sure she'll feel better." said Indra.

"You never told me you had a sister." said Nami.

"Well you never asked about my life before now." said Indra.

"Oh I guess so, can you tell me about your life growing up?" asked Nami.

"Well I was born on the grandline and my mother was captured by the marines since she was a powerful and well known pirate, I was taken in and raised by Shanks and his crew for seven years we then went to east blue where we spent some time in Fusha village for a year I decided to live on Fusha with Luna and Makino and I met my grandmother and my older sister, I'll tell you more if you tell me about your past a bit." Indra said.

"Well my mom found me and my older adopted sister during a huge storm and took us in, I'm not going to say more than that." said Nami.

"Tell you what from now on if you tell me a bit of your past I'll tell you mine a fair and common trade." said Indra.

"Oh Nami if you ever have a problem you know you can talk to me about it." said Indra and he continued walking forward.

"I know but you can't save me only I can help myself if you try you may die and I can't be responsible for that, maybe when I save my village then I can be with you Indra." Nami thought to herself with a sad smile at the thought of joining Indra and quickly followed after him.

Eventually they met up with Zora, Makino, and the three kids who told them about what Usopp and Luna heard Klahadore and a weird hypnotist guy plan Indra told Nami and the others to find Luna he was going after Usopp.

Indra found Usopp before he got to the village "Usopp stop, listen you can't tell the village about Klahadore from what I've seen of you, you seem to enjoy being the boy who cried wolf so if you do tell them they won't believe you because you've told so many lies for years." said Indra.

"I have to protect this village." said Usopp.

"Then that's what we'll do we'll make sure its a perfectly ordinary day in this village." said Indra.

Usopp and Indra made their way back to the crew meeting up with them Indra came up with a plan "alright we know they met on this shore but that doesn't mean they will attack from this port so some of us will stay here while others will go to the opposite port where we docked the boats, so Luna, Zora, Makino, and Usopp you four will stay on this port if they come here Luna will make a water pout to signal me and Nami, me and Nami will go to the other side of the island and keep watch over there if we something I'll send a lightning bolt up to alert you guys." said Indra.

"What about us?" asked Usopp's three child friends.

"You three will keep an eye on miss Kaya if anyone gets passed us it's your job to try and get her away till one of us can come assist you just try to stay away from Kuro." said Indra.

The group split up Nami and Indra going to one side of the island, Luna, Usopp, Zora, and Makino staying on another and the three kids went home to sleep since Indra told them to keep an eye on Kaya, and they were kids so they couldn't do that tired.

Indra and Nami waited for the pirate ship or the signal, "hey Indra." Nami said.

"Yes Nami." Indra said.

"What was growing up on a pirate ship like for you?" asked Nami.

"Its different for every kid who goes through but for me it was like being part of a giant family and every member who joined was a new addition to that family, Shanks was like a dad to me honestly so I enjoyed it and in all honesty I still see Shanks as more of a dad then my own who I never met." said Indra.

The sun began to rise and a ship docked "It's time." said Indra and the pirates came charging and Indra shot a lighting bolt in the air.

He then shot the ground in front of the black cat pirates "nobody move." said Indra.

"Well I have a few minutes till I have to share the fighting with Zora and Luna so which of you wants to die first." said Indra.

"You think you can take numbers kid." said one of the pirates Indra just smirked.

Indra sped out of sight and people started falling, "I'm made of lightning boys I can move faster than even your brains can process it." said Indra.

Usopp then arrived "hey looks like you were right Indra." said Usopp.

"Thank you captain obvious." said Indra.

Indra went back to holding the pirates back, "Usopp put up a trap that will stop these guys if they get passed me." said Indra and Usopp through some skatraps on the ground behind Indra, Indra just continued to push the pirates back and any that did manage to get passed him step on the skatraps and Indra just grabbed them and through them back towards the black cat pirate crew some of the crew got out their swords and any other bladed weapons and started slashing them through Indra, but Indra just became intangible.

"You idiots can't hurt me, I'm a devil fruit user who can turn intangible." said Indra.

Zora and Luna finally arrived, "There you two are I was beginning to think I'd be having all the fun." said Indra.

"Good to see you to honey." said Luna.

"Wheres Makino?" asked Indra.

"Oh we sent her to keep an eye on the kids, Kuro, and Kaya since she's a sniper she can keep an eye from a distance." said Luna.

"Good idea actually Luna." said Indra.

"You guys ok with doing the rest?" Indra asked.

"Yeah you sit back and watch." said Zora.

Indra stood on the cliff watching as Luna and Zora handed the pirate crew their asses on a silver platter then the captain Jango pulled out a chakram and started hypnotizing his crew into believing they were stronger they got up and one managed to break the cliff "well damn this might be interesting." said Indra.

The pirates came running at them but then Luna with a murderous look in her eye went after them causing them to turn tail and run "she got hypnotized to, at least she's still on our side." said Indra.

Luna ran up to the cat figure head and took it off and was about to crush everyone with it but then Jango put her to sleep.

"Well looks like me and Zora are gonna have the pleasure of killing you fools." said Indra.

Two men came from the ship "Siame, Buchi, take care of these two." said Jango.

"Oh captain we can't they look to strong." said the skinny one of the two.

"Yeah captain." said the fat one.

"Just do it." said Jango, and the skinny one Siame came runny at them.

"Indra knew they were acting "Zora keep your guard up and get all three of your swords never underestimate an opponent no matter how weak they act." said Indra.

Zora did what he told her and drew all three of her swords and prepared to cut up the skinny cat man, "I wouldn't if I were you cat freak." said Zora and cut the cat man across the chest.

"If this is your trump card you have let me down." said Indra and paralyzed the fat cat Buchi.

"Why you." jango was saying till he looked up and saw Kuro.

"Well the black cat himself." said Indra.

"Zora have fun with Jango and the two cat men I'm going to see just how much electricity it takes to make a person's head explode." said Indra his hands lighting up with electricity.

Indra ran up to Kuro and gave him an electrically charged punch to the face the voltage was low not even enough to paralyze the man who claimed to be one of the smartest people alive "Nami could you wake up Luna then do what you want." said Indra.

"Alright Indra." said Nami and she ran to Luna to wake her up but Jango got her way and cut her with his Chakram (I think thats what its called) Indra saw red and he appeared in front of Jango.

"How dare you." Indra growled he punched Jango with a lightning enhanced punch.

"Nami are you ok?" asked Indra.

"I'm fine Indra." said Nami.

"I'm sorry I put you in danger Nami." Indra whispered to her.

Nami just got up and went to go wake up Luna.

"You're going down Kuro." Indra said and he was covered in electricity till he looked like a wolf made of pure electricity with red eyes.

"I think I'll show you all what a dog does to a cat it hates." said Indra.

Indra ran at Kuro who began to try and scratch the beast but he just dodged Indra was not only faster than Kuro but he could also process information far faster he was predicting his preys moves every which way.

Indra scratched the mans face knocking him to the ground.

"Klahadore." said a soft and sweet voice.

"Miss Kaya what are you doing here?" asked Kuro.

"If you want my fortune you can have it just leave this island and never come back." said Kaya.

"Why miss Kaya I don't just want your fortune I want piece i'm sick of being hounded by the marines every other day." said Kuro.

Indra just punched Kuro in the face again, "I'm sick of hearing you talk weakling." said Indra.

"Any man who's so weak he abandons his life on the seas and his name and decides to kill his crew when they no longer have a use, men like you aren't worthy of being in my presence or Lunas for that matter." said Indra.

Kuro just moved his feet fast and suddenly disappeared most normal people wouldn't be able to find him at that speed but Indra wasn't most people nor was he normal he managed to intercept him before he could kill Kaya.

Everyone looked at the thunder beast no one had ever been able to intercept Kuro "wow your reaction time increased with your speed and lightning powers impressive." said Luna now awake.

"So Indra do want that blade?" asked Luna holding out a metal case.

"Nah these guys aren't worth its power Makino would you, Usopp and the Usopp pirates please take miss Kaya somewhere safe while I kill Kuro Nami you can all the treasure on the ship." said Indra.

Makino grabbed Usopp though she had a pistol trained on Kuro "come along miss Kaya." said Makino taking the girls hand.

"If anyone from your crew follows us I'll fill them with lead." said Makino her custom made gun at a ready.

Kuro tried to stop them but Indra kept him in place "you want them you have to go through me first." said Indra.

Kuro tried to slash the teen but he just became electricity and the claws went through him "Indra kicked the butler away and both of them started fighting at high speed both using their claws against each other.

"Well if you can keep up with that technique then I have no choice Jango follow Kaya and make her write her will, I'll be using that attack." said Kuro.

"Yes captain Kuro." said Jango and he went after Makino and Usopp.

"Indra I finished off those two cat freaks." said Zora.

"Go after Jango and Zora please don't get lost." said Indra.

"Kuro began wobbling side to side Indra kept his guard up but then Kuro disappeared he was moving so fast that Indra couldn't keep up with him for awhile he looked around and felt a few cuts on him and saw most of the black cat pirates fall over bleeding.

He saw Luna get cut then he saw Nami get cut and like when Jango had injured her Indra saw red.

Indra sent more electricity to his eyes so he could better track Kuro and used observation haki to keep an eye on him to and he found him Indra used his enhanced speed to catch up with Kuro and started hitting him at lighting speed (think godspeed from hunter x hunter) ending the attack with an elbow to the kidney knocking Kuro out.

"Hmm I think I'll name that attack godspeed." said Indra to himself.

Indra picked up the man with a thousand plans and threw him to his crew.

"Leave and never come back." growled Indra.

The black cat pirates panicked grabbed Kuro and got on their ship and sailed away from the monsters that just beat them.

Indra sat on the ground exhausted after that new attack "note to self new godspeed best for either early fight so I have energy after or when I know I can beat an opponent with it." said Indra lying down and falling asleep.

"Well now that this fight is over and Indra passed out from exhaustion I need to ask you something Nami." said Luna.

"What is it?" asked Nami.

"Are you into my boyfriend?" asked Luna.

"N-No of course not." said Nami.

"Nami I know your lying and I'm not mad, I let him date me and Makino if you want to pursue a relationship with him I wouldn't mind the future pirate king needs multiple wives to continue on the bloodline, he'll also be a yonkou so he needs an heir to both titles a child with his pirate queen me, and you can be his empress." said Luna.

"Does Indra know your whoring him out and planning his future?" asked Nami.

"I'm not whoring him out we talked this over when we started dating I told him that he could have as many girls as he wanted and despite the attractive girls on our home island he only had two me and Makino, and he only agreed to be pirate king mostly because my dream has always been to be pirate queen he originally wanted to be a yonko he decided to be both." said Luna.

The two girls carried Indra's sleeping form to the boat so he could sleep for the rest of the day.

 **The next day**

The Straw hat crew sat in the same restaurant Usopp took them to the day they arrived in town eating when Kaya came inside "hello Indra, Nami, Luna, Makino, and Zora your ship is ready." said Kaya.

"Thank you Kaya." said Indra.

They followed Kaya to the going merry since Nami and Indra were already told about the ship they didn't need merry to explain it again they saw a ball rolling down the hill "is that Usopp?" asked Luna.

"Yes I believe so." said Indra.

"We should probably stop him." said Zora, she and luna lifted their feet and stopped Usopp possibly hitting him on purpose.

"Thanks." said Usopp.

They managed to get Usopp disconnected from his bag he and Kaya were saying their goodbyes.

"Well I hope we meet again." Usopp said to the straw hats who sat on their ship looked at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Luna.

"Are you antisocial we'll be sailing on the sea so it's possible we'll meet up again." said Usopp.

"Get up here." said Zora.

"I'm the captain." said Usopp.

"Don't be stupid Usopp me and Indra are the captains." said Luna.

"Luna, Indra, I'd like to ask can I go with you as well?" Kaya asked.

Luna and Indra looked at each other, "sure we don't have a problem with it but what about your fortune?" asked Indra.

"I gave Merry custody of it till I return." said Kaya.

"I shall look after the mansion till you return miss Kaya." said Merry as he gave her, her bag.

"Alright you two get up here." said Indra.

The two got on the ship and they set sail for their next great adventure.

 **Finally done this chapter served as an expansion of Indra and Nami's relationship since I can't just have Nami sleep with Indra as a reward for stopping Arlong so this is to expand on their relationship which will happen till Indra and or Luna defeats Arlong and I will also reveal Indra's blade next chapter in the fight with Don Krieg anyway if you read my last one piece story you'll know I didn't do to well on that chapter so I'm hoping to do better this time.**

 **I'm thinking of a one piece story about another OC who's the son of Shanks he was born before Shanks came to Goa and his mother is an unknown of what happened to her but he'll see Makino as a mom and I want you guys to tell me should I go through with it and if so should I give this oc a devil fruit which one let me know in the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guy's this isn't a update at least not yet I'll add the next chapter to this later but anyway I'm making a change to this story I know that doesn't make any since to change a story when your in the middle of it well I really don't want to go back and make changes to it write now nor do I want to start another One Piece story I'm writing these to have fun and hopefully entertain you guys not watch episode after episode of One Piece don't get me wrong I love One Piece but it just takes to long to write these chapters but anyway heres whats changing.**

 **First Hagaromo D. Raiju no longer exists instead Indra and Asura will be the son and daughter of drum roll please Red-Hair Shanks who's full name will be Shanks D. Raiju I know Shanks is probably his last name but we don't know Shanks real name or if he's a D or not and I know that if he's not a D the whole point of his character will probably be even those with out the D name can be total bad asses but I want to make a story where the main character is the son of Shanks but these chapters take a long time to write and I'm already writing two One Piece stories and if I write a third then I might take longer.**

 **Now Indra and Asuras mother will not change and become Makino because that would make no sense, since they're the same age as Luffy and Ace respectively, plus guys think about it the idea of Shanks being the father of Hawkeyes nephew would make thier rivalry more fun I think if Hawkeye had a sister in canon then he wouldn't really mind on some level that Shanks was with his sister but he would on the you hurt my sister you die level.**

 **Kaguya will still be a character she will be the mother of Shanks and if your wondering how did Shanks become a Roger pirate if he's the son of a Marine well he was Jaded by the marines see I think Dragon once was a marine after all some sons want to emulate their dads but then something happened to make him see the government as evil maybe the slavery maybe it has to do with Luffy's mother, now why are we talking about Dragon because like Dragon Shanks was jaded only at a much younger age he saw somethings that made him dislike the marines and one day he heard of Roger and followed his adventures and Roger became his hero.**

 **Kaguya didn't want her son to run off and become a pirate so Shanks ran away from his home in West Blue and joined up with the Roger Pirates as a cabin boy and pirate apprentice and spent his child hood training with Roger and his crew now if you guys are reading my one piece stories you know that I like to give my OC's family a connection with Luffy's family like as a partner in the revolution or crew member on a pirate crew so I'm going to say Luffy's father Dragon was a marine around the same time Shanks was a pirate Dragon worked as a marine under his father at the same time Shanks was a cabin boy for Roger and so the two of them kind of developed a rivalry similar to Garps and Rogers they respected each other but Dragon spent his career from his early days training under Garp to the day he was jaded chasing Shanks now I think thats it for now anyway I hope you guys aren't upset about this change I'm currently working on the fourth chapter and will update it soon hopefully.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

 **Best Defence**

 **Vs.**

 **Best Offence**

Luna split the rooms between the crew she gave Indra the huge captains quarters, she, Nami, Makino, and Kaya took the middle sized room that had served as Kayas room when she would sail on the ship and she gave Usopp the smaller cabin mostly because he and Indra were the only males on the crew and Luna wanted Indra to have his own room for personal reasons.

Nami woke up she had dreamed about Arlong again and how he killed the man she saw as a father Genzo and took her mother and village hostage to make her work for him.

Nami went outside and saw Indra looking into the sea a ball of lightning in his hand.

Nami wanted to talk to him about this but she couldn't she wasn't going to be the reason he died and had to end his dream so early.

"Nami I know your there." said Indra closing his hand and snuffing out the lighting ball.

"Nami what's bothering you?" asked Indra.

"No- nothing." said Nami.

"Nami I know somethings wrong please tell me so I can help you." said Indra.

"No, No you can't help me and you shouldn't even try if you do you'll die and I won't lose someone I care about again." said Nami.

"Nami please tell me." said Indra.

Nami just broke down and cried into the lightning beasts mans chest and she told him everything about how Arlong came to her home island and took over how he was charging 100,000 berri for adults and 50,000 for children to live and if they didn't pay they would die how he almost killed her mom till her uncle Genzo took her place and now she draws maps for Arlong till she makes 100,000,000 berri to buy her village from Arlong.

Indra brought the girl into a hug and she cried into his chest, "Nami we're going to Berratie next after that we'll start hunting pirates till you have the last of your berri but Arlong may say he keeps his word but I don't think he will so if that happens, all you need to do is ask and I'll kick his ass." said Indra, and Nami stared into his electric blue eyes that she saw held love she never thought she see that look on anyone except her mother and sister she wanted to kiss the boy.

"Come on you can stay in my room tonight." said Indra and he brought her to his quarters and laid her in his bed he was about to sleep on the couch till Nami remembered a conversation she had with Luna in private.

 _Flashback_

"Nami you can be with Indra to and trust me you'll never know a better nights sleep than sleeping on Indra's chest its like he erases all the darkness and bad dreams with his very presence." said Luna.

 _Present_

"Indra could you sleep with me?" Nami asked.

Indra came over to the bed and slipped in with Nami and she laid her head on his chest and she heard his heartbeat and it was soothing Nami fell asleep and like Luna said she it was like she lost all her worries.

 **Early the next morning**

Luna woke up early the next morning she saw Nami's bed empty and she smirked having a feeling she knew where she went, she went up to Indras quarters and she found the navigator sleeping soundly on Indras chest his arm wrapped protectively around her.

Luna sat next to the bed and saw Nami wake up, "So Nami how does he feel to sleep on top of?" Luna asked with a smile.

"Lu-Lu-Luna uh, uh, um, I wasn't trying to steal Indra from you." said Nami.

"I know after all I gave you permission to be with Indra didn't I." said Luna.

"I know but it just feels like I'm stealing him from you." said Luna.

"Nami you always steal from pirates look if this makes you feel better you aren't stealing him from me you have my permission to be with him as long as you can share him with me, Makino, and any other woman whom he has feelings for and have feelings for him," said Luna.

"Ok Luna but I didn't do anything but cuddle with him last night." said Nami.

"Well Indra never puts out on the first night usually he doesn't have sex with a girl till he's saved their life once or twice we slept together after I had almost been killed by an animal and Indra fried and we turned it into a romantic dinner, Makino was kidnapped and almost raped by the nobles in Goa kingdom but Indra went in shocked quite a few and saved Makino and to reward her new lover they slept together and Indra has a wait time usually a week or two before he lets himself become sex crazed with a woman's body, so wait a week or more than have him save you then you guys can fuck like animals in heat." said Luna without any tackt at all.

"Now let's get some food I'm starving." said Luna running to the kitchen where they found Ussop, Makino, Kaya, and Zora Makino already making breakfast.

Indra got up and went to his in suite bathroom where he looked in the mirror pushing his hair out of his face seeing the roots of his hair instead of an ebony black were a bloody crimson red, Indra got in the shower and washed the hair dye in his head away revealing himself to have crimson red hair after cleaning up he re applied the black hair dye "It's for your protection Indra, no one needs to know red hair Shanks has a son." said Indra to himself.

Yep you heard that right the vice captain or actual captain depending on who you asked Indra who said he was vice captain or Luna who said he was the actual captain since she believed the government would never see her a woman as an actual threat **(I know you guys will probably say Hancock and Robin but all I have to reply to that with is their both older than Luffy in canon, so they will be older than Luna in this, so they've had more time to build up a reputation, where as the government might some day see Luna as a threat but for now they just see her as a scrawny little girl, where as with Indra who wields one of the most powerful devil fruits they see a man who can become a legitimate threat to them at least they will when he starts building his reputation.)** was actually the son of Red-Hair Shanks one of the most infamous pirate captains of all time.

After applying the dye to his hair he went to the kitchen and ate breakfast with the crew.

 **One week later**

Indra was in the crows nest thinking about what to do about Namis home island he knew he had to help her but he also knew she had to ask him of her own power he couldn't free her unless she wanted him to and she said she couldn't ask him she clearly feared Arlong would kill him Indra just hoped that Nami didn't do something crazy like steal the ship and treasure when they got to beratie (If I spelled that wrong please call me out on it.).

The rest of the crew were doing their own stuff, Usopp and Luna were testing the canon, Zora was sleeping, Makino was in the kitchen preparing lunch, Kaya was reading a doctors book because she wanted to be a doctor, and Nami was in a deck chair reading

Indra got out a katana and looked at it he drew the blade and the blade had an electric current running down it not because of his powers, the sword was a gift from his father and grandmother when he was to leave his grandmother had gotten a hold of it and gave it to his father Shanks who sent it to him from the grandline.

The sword was called a high-frequency blade, a high-frequency blade was a sword reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonating at extremely high vibration frequencies.

This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability, Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks were performed with the blade, with the sharpened edge and point used for lethal attacks, and the blunt edge used as a clubbing weapon.

Proficient users were also able to wield the blade with such accuracy and speed that they were able to deflect bullets, this combined with armament haki or Indras lightning powers made the blade very powerful and a useful weapon against different types of opponents.

"Hey Indra were gonna have lunch you coming?" Luna called up.

"I'll be down in a little bit don't eat it all you living black hole." Indra said.

"Whatever." Luna called.

"Indra continued to lay down against the mast and looking at the sky when he heard shouting.

"Hey you what are you doing wrecking our ship." Indra called down.

"You come down here and face me you filthy no named pirate and I'll avenge my partner." said a man with a tattoo on the left side of his face.

Luna just came up behind him and hit him then Zora came out, "Johnny is that you?" Zora asked.

"Big sis Zora, what are you doing here?" asked Johnny

"It's a long story where's Yosuke, you two are always together?" asked Zora

"Big sis it's terrible come see." said Johnny and he lead her to the side of the ship and Yosuke was lying on a boat and looked like death they brought him on board the ship and Johnny explained how Yosaku had been fine a few days ago but then his old wound opened up and his teeth started falling out Indra immediately recognized it as Scurvy (I love how One Piece included this since it was an actual problem in the days of piracy it showed that Oda did his research about the problems that the straw hats would face that weren't marines and other pirates.) Indra came down from the crows nest.

"Makino be a dear and get the limes from the storage." said Indra.

Makino did as he asked, "Luna Usopp since you were the ones firing cannons you get to squeeze the limes." Indra said and the two did just that.

"And this is why we should do research before setting out Luna." said Indra.

"Come on Indra your the plan guy I'm the girl who performs." said Luna.

"Luna I can't always be the smart one I'm not all knowing just incredibly intelligent." said Indra.

Yosuke got up and after som hoorays from him and Johnny they introduced themselves, "I'm Johnny." said Johnny.

"And I'm Yosuke." said Yosuke with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Where did he get a cigarette?" Indra asked himself.

"Were bounty hunters and big sis Zora used to run with us for a while." said Johnny.

Zora walked up to the two of them, "It's good to see you again." she said grabbing Johnny's hand in a hand shake Yosakue tried to but he fell over again.

"Take him to the men's quarters Usopp show them the way." said Indra and Usopp took Johnny who was carrying Yosakue to the room.

"This is why we need someone to help Makino with meals." said Indra.

"Yeah cooking good quality meals is a necessary skill to have on a pirate ship." Nami said.

"A necessary skill." said Luna.

"So I've had Nami charter our course for Beratie the place is famous for good food and chefs that fight." said Indra.

"A chef that can fight would be a good idea actually," said Luna.

"So which one of these two is the captain?" Johnny asked.

"You know we don't really know they both say differently Luna says that Indra is because the government won't see her as a threat right away, but Indra says Luna and they both seem to be comfortable giving orders to everyone including each other and they follow said orders but if you want our opinion Indra holds the power." said Zora.

The crew all went to bed and Luna slept with Indra tonight since it had been awhile because she had been letting Nami and Makino have time with him.

Indra and Luna cuddled for the first time since they left their home island a month ago.

"I missed doing this Indra." said Luna.

"Me to Luna." said Indra.

"Indra you do realize that Nami is falling for you right?" asked Luna.

"What no I just offered to help her," said Indra.

"Indra I love you but you can be so incredibly dense the girl is crushing on you and honestly I can see you like her, you like her, she likes you and she'd be the perfect empress for your empire when you become a yonko, so just take her out to dinner when we get to Baratie and ask her to be the third girl well not in those words but you get my meaning." said Luna.

Indra just laid back and went to sleep not knowing how to answer

 **The next day**

The next day Luna pulled Nami aside to try on dresses Indra had bought in the Gekko Island he said that they had to look presentable at a nice restaurant as he had always intended to get their chef from this restaurant.

"Nami you'll have to make the first move while were here he's really intelligent at most things, but really dense when it comes to woman." said Luna.

"Are you sure he likes me and your ok with it?" asked Nami.

"It's ok with me." said Luna slowly to get it through Namis skull.

"And yes I'm sure he likes you more accurately he's crazy about you I heard you tell him about Arlong last week I didn't say anything because I figured you'd tell the rest of us when you were ready to, but a man doesn't tell someone he'll fight a fishman a creature ten times physically stronger than him unless he's crazy for them." said Luna.

Nami just nodded she had planned to leave soon and figured maybe she and Indra could make some good memories together here before she left she hoped that maybe she could convince Indra to let her join back up with him again after she saved her village but she doubted he would she was planning to steal his gold and his ship after all.

The Merry was sailing up to Beratiae when a marine ship pulled up beside them "god damn it the fucking Navy thats all we need." said Indra.

A tan skinned pink haired man came out of the ship "I am lieutenant Iron fist fullbody but you can just call me sir, who is the captain of your vessel." said Fullbody everyone just looked to Indra and Luna.

"Were both captain till Luna realizes she can be the captain or till the government acknowledges that a woman can be a threat, but you have a problem take it up with me." said Indra his hand covered in electricity.

"Their boat is an eyesore sink it." said Fullbody.

"Not so fast." said Luna stretching out her arms and catching the cannonball and she stretched backwards and she let go of Merry's figurehead and accidently sent the cannonball flying towards the restaurant "god dammit Nami I know your money needs to go to your village but unless we wanna be stuck working for a while we may need to pay off the owner." said Indra.

"I can understand that Indra." said Nami, they docked Merry and some chefs dragged Luna away and we waited for awhile.

"I've got to make a call." Indra said and went to his cabin and grabbed a den den mushi and called Shanks.

"Yo ahh my head." said Shanks.

"Hey dad from the sounds of things you had quite the party last night." said Indra.

"Indra my boy whats up son we haven't talked since the night before you left foosha whats up son?" asked Shanks.

"Dad Luna may have accidentally shot a cannonball at Zeff's restaurant." said Indra.

"Now how did that happen?" shanks asked and Indra could just hear the smile in his dad's voice.

"A marine shot at us and were not even wanted yet the only crime we've committed aside from trashing a marine base has been flying the pirate flag, and Luna tried to deflect it but ended up shooting the restaurant instead." said Indra.

"So you want me to work out the bill?" asked Shanks.

"I know it makes me sound spoiled and like a brat but I have a reason to be saving up money right now dad." said Indra.

"Relax Indra I'm happy help let me talk to Zeff when you can and we'll work something out." said Shanks.

"Thanks dad." said Indra.

"No problem now me and Yassop need to get back to our drinking contest." said Shanks and he hung up.

"Same old dad drinking with his friends but I wouldn't have him any other way." said Indra with a smile resembling his dads. He went back to the deck and he Zora, Nami, and Usopp decided to go inside and see what was happening, when they got inside they saw a blond girl holding fullbody up by his neck, then from the ceiling came Luna.

"I'm not working a full year old man." said Luna, Indra got behind her and held her back.

"Luna calm down I talk to Shanks were gonna work something out but let's try to make this the only time we go to Shanks for help." said Indra.

"Alright Indra." said Luna.

"I am sorry for the holes we've left in your restaurant but the cannonball was only half our fault it was also that marines fault." said Indra pointing at Fullbody.

"Really how so?" asked Zeff.

"He shot a cannonball at us simply because he thought our ship was an eyesore so Luna tried to use her rubber powers to deflect it but then she lost her grip and accidentally shot it here sir." said Indra.

"Aww well then you won't be charged a thing we'll just charge the marine." said Zeff.

"Thank you sir." said Indra.

All of a sudden a marine came in with a bloody hole in his side, "Lieutenant the Krieg pirate we captured he escaped sir." said the naval soldier.

"What how he was starving and half dead when we found him?" asked the Lieutenant.

"We don't know sir." said the marine but he was shot in the back and fell forward.

The man who shot him came forward, "I don't care what it is bring me food." commanded the pirate.

"Welcome you damn crook." said a tan chef with very big arms.

"Bring me food." said the Krieg pirate.

"If you don't mind me asking how do you plan to pay for this?" asked the chef.

"You except lead." said the pirate.

"So what your saying is you don't have any money?" asked the chef and he smashed the table and beat the crap out of the guy.

"Wow I feel sorry for the Krieg pirate there is no worse way to die than to starvation, I'd rather be stabbed, shot, poisoned, burned, hell even drowned than die of starvation." said Indra.

"Yeah I have to agree with that." said Luna

Patty took the Krieg Pirate and through him outside, Luna followed him from the upstairs portion of the restaurant.

Luna came back a few minutes later, "Indra I want to recruit the blond chef." said Luna.

"Luna the fact you want me to build a harem and keep recruiting girls makes me think your trying to build a harem pirate crew." Indra whispered to his girlfriend.

"Are you complaining?" asked Luna with a smirk.

"I'm a man of course not." said Indra.

The crew took their seats and ordered while laughing at Indras very complicated love life because at this point in the crews relationship everybody knew Luna was pimping her boyfriend out, when the blond chef Sani noticed them laughing and noticed the fact that Indra was incredibly good looking, Sani came up to Indra "oh my great lord never had I'd seen such a perfect specimen, why must fate be so cruel for there is a great obstacle." said Sani.

"What obstacle just join our crew." said Luna.

"If it meant spending more time with this handsome hunk I would but I can't I owe the old man." said Sani looking at Indra.

"You my dear lord may eat all you want for free." said Sani.

"Sani, go with them I don't need you around here." said Zeff.

"No way I'm leaving old man I'm the Sous chef and you can't get rid of me." said Sani.

Indra ordered food and decided to share the fact he was getting free food with the crew to avoid spending money just for Nami so she could use it for her village.

Over the next few days Indra would spend time with Nami, Luna, and Makino and trained with Zora and Luna continued to try and convince Sani to join the crew and Sani continued to refuse and Luna refused the refusal.

One day on a foggy morning Indra felt something was going to happen he didn't know what but he felt something like pressure in the air, or a calmness before the storm.

As the fogs and clouds parted a giant galleon ship came in Indra recognized it as Don Krieg's ship.

"All of you stay here I'm gonna make sure Luna doesn't get into trouble." said Indra to the crew and bounty hunters and went inside the restaurant, Indra stood next to Luna when he got inside they saw a massive shadow move across the window and Ghin walked in with Don Krieg leaning on him.

Ghin begged for someone to help Krieg the chefs and customers refused but Sani came in and gave the massive man some food.

Krieg ate "Thank you Sani." said Ghin.

But Krieg got up after finishing his food and almost hit Sani but Indra sped to them grabbed Sani and brought her back over to him and Luna.

"Not cool Krieg, not cool at all." said Indra.

"My crew needs 100 meals you will cook for them and then you will leave this ship if you wish to live." said Krieg.

Sani made her way upstairs "Sani where do you think your going." said one of the Chefs.

"What's it look like you idiots I have a hundred more meals to cook." said Sani.

The other chefs pushed Sani down and pointed knives and other utensils at her "ok I'm not one to usually threaten the innocent but if you don't put those knives away I'm going to start getting violent with anything that has a weapon drawn." said Indra giving the chefs a stare that made them all feel like they were staring at a wrathful demon or god **(It's the same look that Shanks gave the lord of the coast)** and they let Sani up except Patty don't get confused he was scared but also stubborn enough to not follow his fight or flight reflex.

"Listen Sani I know you've been giving food to the people I've thrown out and maybe you've been right to do so I'm not about to argue who's right and who's wrong in that situation but in this case you're the one whos wrong." said Patty and he went and grabbed a cannon like weapons.

"Now I hope you saved room for dessert Meatball of Doom." shouted Patty and he shot Krieg with it.

Indra and Luna could sense that Krieg was still alive using observation haki, when the smoke cleared there stood Krieg in his gold colored woop steel armor "You call that dessert that was awful." said Krieg and he got loaded guns out and started bragging about his invincible armor, and diamond fists and how he had every weapon imaginable, Indra wanted to scoff after all no matter how many weapons you have unless its made of seastone, or infused with haki it's absolutely useless against someone like him.

"With my weapons and crew of thousands of men I will rule the Grand line." said Krieg.

"Great now Lunas gonna drag us into this." muttered Indra.

"You won't become king of the pirates me and Indra are gonna be the king and queen of the pirates," said Luna.

"Giving up on arguing with her if she says we will be king and queen we will." said Indra.

Krieg looked Indra in the eye and suddenly felt like running it was like looking at the grim reaper right before he claimed your soul, Kriegs concentration was broken with the arrival of Zeff.

"Here's one hundred meals take it and feed your crew." said Zeff.

"Boss Zeff." the chefs said.

"You're Red foot Zeff." said Krieg in shock.

"Well it seems rumors of your death were exaggerated, but you didn't come back unscathed it seems." said Krieg staring at Zeffs peg leg.

"The loss of my foot doesn't matter I still have my hands and can still cook." said Zeff.

"More like it's the only thing you could do." said Krieg.

"What do you want with me." said Zeff.

"You're one of the few men to have gone to the grand line and make it back you must have kept a log of your time there." said Krieg.

"Yes indeed I do have a log book." said Zeff.

"Give it to me." said Krieg.

"Now why would I do that?" asked Zeff.

"The first time I went to the grandline I had plenty of ships, men, and weapons but I lacked information with your log book I'll make my way threw the grandline." said Krige this just caused Indra to laugh.

"Ok allow me to tear your logic down." said Indra, "now all the things that want to kill you in the grandline whether intentionally or not for a couple of things, first you have the unpredictable weather one minute it's sunny the next it's snowy and the next it's a fucking hurricane or typhoon, then theres all the sea kings now while rare in the four blues they are so incredibly common in the grandline and calm belt you can't fish without risking catching one of those things." said Indra.

"now let's get to one of the three groups that rules the grandline, the first the warlords, these guys are not jokes they are strong it's why the government uses them to keep other pirate crews in line, next the marines now we have marines here but these guys are way better at their job than most of the ones out here and usually range from vice admiral to admiral the grand admiral himself is based in the grand line." Indra continued his rant.

"Now let's talk about the final group in the three powers and the ones I consider the most superior, these guys are the four most powerful pirate captains and crews on the planet Red Hair Shanks who I once saw stare a sea king down after it bit off his arm, Kaido a man compared to a beast, Charlotte "Big Mom" Lillin who was destroying and conquering villages as a teenager, and finally the man who stands above them all Edward "White Beard" Newgate the man who is said to have the power to break the fucking planet, I don't think I need to say anymore about him he's unstoppable not even the marines want to try and stop him, so kreig even knowing about all the bad weather, monsters, and people in the grandline still think you can take them on." said Indra.

"BOY LOOK AT WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO I'M DON KRIEG COMMODORE OF MOST POWERFUL PIRATE FLEET IN THE WORLD RULER OF THE EAST BLUE." Kriege yelled.

"Dude that means absolutley fucking nothing East blue is the weakest of the four blues that just means you and your crew are the strongest of the weakest, and you go for quantity over qualitiy you have a lot of crew members but not all of them are as strong as you claim to be the only reason you took out most fleets is because you over run them numbers mean nothing to men like Whitebeard." said Indra.

"I'm going to go feed my men when I get back you better be gone or you all die." said Krieg.

"Well Indra what's the plan?" asked Luna.

"If they have the will to fight, death and bloodshed awaits." said Indra his eyes glowing with red electricity instead of blue a metal briefcase flying to his hand (Indra is manipulating electromagnetism he doesn't have telekinesis or anything like that he can summon metal objects and manipulate metals because of electricity and heat).

"Indra I would think Krieg wasn't worthy of staining that blade in blood." Luna said.

"He isn't but he wasn't lying about woop steel or diamond they are hard to break unless I have a blade like this." said Indra taking the blade from its case and unsheathing it electricity surrounding the blade.

"What's so special about it?" some random chef asked.

"It's a high frequency blade, weapons like this weakens the molecular bonds of things including woop steel and diamond I only use it when I need it." said Indra (the sword looks like Raidens before he got the muramasa sword at the end of metal gear rising revengeance.).

The chefs started to blame Sani for their problems saying she must have been a Krieg spy Indra just rolled his eyes at the sheer idiocy of these chefs, Zeff and Sani shut them up easy enough Zeff saying no chef on that ship knew what it meant to starve like Sani did and all the chefs swore to fight for their home.

"So Gin you've been to the grandline afterall?" Luna asked.

"Yes I sailed through the grandline we didn't even make it one day before we were nearly wiped out, by one man I'll never forget those eyes those called yellow eyes like a hawk." said Gin.

"You met my uncle you must have disturbed his nap." said Indra.

"That doesn't make any since we didn't do anything to him." said Gin.

"How can one man do that much damage?" asked a chef.

"I told you that the grandline is filled with all kinds of power houses that not even red foot Zeffs log book can prepare for." said Indra.

"The boy is right not even I met the worst the grandline had to throw at me." said Zeff.

As the group which now had Zora and Usopp in it who had arrived during Indra trying to put the fear of god in Krige and all the chefs with Haki, prepared for battle they felt waves crashing outside.

Everyone went outside and Zeff ordered Patty and Carney to get the anchor up so the ship wouldn't sink, "Big bro Indra." Indra heard Johnny and Yosaku call.

"Johnny Yosakue what happened where's Nami and the ship?" Indra asked.

"Big Bro, big sis Nami took the ship." Indra looked out to sea and saw the Going Merry sail away.

"Zora, Ussop, Johnny, Yosaku, and Kaya, go after the going Merry I have something I need to take care of here." said Indra.

"Got it Indra." said the group but then something caught everyone's eye, it was a small boat with a man on it the man had an open coat showing a bare chest and a massive sword resembling a cross and Indra didn't need to see them to know that there were cold hawk like eyes watching all of them specifically him.

The boat stopped mere feet from them "Uncle." Indra said to the man.

"Nephew." said the man in a cold voice.

"What brings a warlord out to these waters?" Indra asked his uncle.

"Just killing time." answered Mihawk.

"Really well I have a girl that wants to challenge you but you kill then I'll break you." said Indra.

"Very well, who is it who wishes to challenge me?" asked Mihawk.

"That would be me Mihawk." said Zora stepping up.

"I've come along way to find you." said Zora.

"And What is your goal?" asked Mihawk.

"To beat you." said Zora wrapping her bandana around her head.

"If you were at all competent then you would see the difference in our skill, but very well because my nephew vouches for you it shall be done." said Mihawk and he jumped off his boat and onto Kriegs tattered ship.

 **(This happens exactly as canon so lets just skip to the end of it where Zora vows to never lose again.)**

"Luna, Indra can you hear me?" asked Zora.

"Yeah." the pirate duo said.

"I promise you two I will never lose again is that ok with you king and queen of the pirates?" said Zora.

"Shihihi, yeah that sounds just fine Zora." said Luna and Indra just had a smirk on his face as he silently agreed with Luna.

"Train hard young swordswoman I'm waiting at the top for you." said Mihawk.

Mihawk began to leave when Kreige stopped him, "wait Mihawk I thought you came for my head." said Kreige.

"I did but I think my nephew has it all under control I think I'll go take a nap." said Mihawk.

"I don't think so." said Kriege and he shot bullets at Mihawk but the just hit the water and Mihawk was gone.

"Well Kriege now that my crew has gone to get my run away navigator and ship my uncle made badass dramatic exit why don't we get to the part where I kick your ass like its nothing." said Indra and he got out a case and got a sword with an electric current running through it and his eyes glowed red and he had a smirk on his face.

"Here's what I'm thinking Kriege three on three I choose two other people to fight two of your lackies while you and I fight." said Indra.

"That suits me just fine, Pearl, Gin come fight for your Don." said Kriege and Gin and Pearl came out Pearl was a man who was literally dressed like a pearl.

"Luna, Sani lend me your aid and lets kick some ass." said Indra.

The fights were happening like this, Sani faced off against Gin, Luna faced off against pearl and Indra against Kriege, Lunas fight she got tons of hits on Pearl and drew blood causing him to freak out now having trained in a jungle Luna recognized animal behaviors when she saw it and when fires came out she just put them out with her water powers and just punched Pearl so hard he went flying into the ocean.

Sani fought Gin and he used Tonfa topped with what looked like huge cannon balls which when she got hit hurt she probably had some bruised maybe even broken ribs, but Gin could not bring himself to kill the girl because he had shown her so much kindness.

Indra had his sword drawn and let Kriege shoot at him and he either deflected or cut the bullets in mid air this just made Kriege more mad but Indra was flat out ready to laugh at the man since he was just playing with him, but when Gin begged Kriege to not make him kill Sani that was when Indra got serious because Kriege brought out his Mh5 gas bomb Luna and had no mask because she had thrown three at Gin, Sani, and Indra.

In those split seconds Indra got Gins mask on Gin, a mask on Sani and used his mask to save Luna, Indra was coughing up blood and coughed it all over the water balloon girls face Luna looked her boyfriend in the eye and saw all his love for her before she could ask why he did he got up.

"Man no wonder call you foul play Kriege that was just some dirty tactics there but I'm way too stubborn to die I'm dragging you to hell with me." said Indra, and he ran at Kriege sword drawn Kriege got a shield that shot spikes at Indra he just let them either go through his lightning body.

"Don't think you'll be able to break past my cloak boy." said Kriege, Indra just swung his sword and cut the spikes off like a hot knife through butter, Indra then kicked Kriege sending electricity through him using the woop steel as a conductor as Indra fought the clouds seemingly got darker.

Kriege got out his spear and swung it at Indra and Indra just cut it in half, "enough of this, this is over." said Indra and he concentrated and sliced Krieges woop steel armor off his body and knocked Kriege out with an electrical punch to the gut.

"That's it, it's over." said Indra and he fell over the poison in his body finally catching up with him now that the adrenaline was burned out and he passed out.

Luna ran to her boyfriend's side and used her water powers to get rid of the poison by getting the infected blood out via an incision in his arm and some water manipulation upon the water in his body she was able to get the poison out of him plus by getting him some fresh air all he needed was some rest and he would be good as new.

Luna got up and the chefs carried Indra to a room to rest by orders of Zeff she grabbed his Den Den Mushi she needed to tell Shanks, Asura, and Kaguya what happened but first she had some recuruting to do Sani had followed the Chefs who took Indra, so she knew she had some form of feelings for him and she could use that later.

"Hey Gin, how would you like to join my crew." said Luna to the Kriege pirate.

"What, Why would you want me?" asked Gin.

"You were loyal to Kriege even if he didn't deserve it because he himself wasn't loyal to his crew, me and Indra could use that in our crew, plus your good in a fight something the king and queen of the pirates will need if they are to conquer the grand line." said Luna.

"If you would have me then I'd be honored Donna Luna." said Gin.

"Welcome to the crew Gin." said Luna and she went somewhere to speak with Shanks.

"Yeah hello." a drunk voice said.

"Hey Shanks it's Luna I just thought I should tell you Indra was poisoned." Luna said.

"Who hurt my baby boy." said Shanks.

"Relax Shanks we took care of it and cured Indra." said Luna.

"Oh thank god, I thought I had to tell Asura that she was an only child the hard way, you saved me from getting a beating from my mother and daughter Luna." said Shanks.

"Yeah, I know." said Luna.

"Anyway I'll tell mom, and daughter and see how they react but could you convince Indra to check out the Conomi Islands Jimbei said he left a mistake there." said Shanks.

"We were just getting ready to head there Shanks so yeah we'll take care of it." said Luna.

"Thanks Luna." said Shanks and he hanged up the Den Den Mushi.

Luna went up to Indras room and sat next to his bed, a few hours later Indra got up and yawned, "Damn what the hell happened I have never been that wiped out from a fight." said Indra.

"You got poisoned Indra." said Luna.

"Oh now I remember, anyway I suppose we should get going to Conomi islands and get our navigator and ship back." said Indra.

"Not yet Indra not till we've had some food you especially, also I've recruited Gin to the crew." said Luna.

"Welcome to the crew Gin, you're one of only three males on it because I'm pretty sure my girlfriend is pimping me out to girls." said Indra.

"Well Sani you gonna come with us or not?" asked Indra.

"I can't not till I pay back the old man he lost his leg for me I have to repay him plus he's been like a father to me my whole life." said Sani.

"Hey have either of you heard of the all blue?" asked Sani.

"Yeah a legendary ocean that holds all the world's fish supposably from legends and rumors I heard it may just be the sea in the grandline surrounding Raftel the final island in the grand line." said Indra.

"It's my dream to find it, it was the old mans dream to." said Sani.

"Then come with us so you can discover it, that might just be the best way to pay him back fulfill the dream that he couldn't." said Indra.

"Maybe someday but not today." said Sani.

"Well if that's your choice then we won't force you." said Indra and the four went downstairs for a celebration, the restaurant ran out of chairs so they had to sit on the floor the chefs started insulting Sanis cooking causing her to run out, Zeff explained that it was to get her to go with them apparently he thought she was wasting her life staying in the restaurant and thought she should be traveling, unknown to everyone except Indra thanks to Haki Sani heard them thats when a pan shark came in with Yosuke in his mouth.

"I have so many questions about how you're alive after that but I suppose you should eat and warm up first." said Indra.

They got Yosuke some warm food and blankets, "big bro, big sis we tracked Big sis Nami to the conomi Islands particularly one with a town called Cocoyashi village." said Yosuke.

"Yeah we were thinking the same thing." thought Indra.

"Ok so why didn't you bring her back?" asked Indra.

"Well we think she's going there to claim the bounty of Arlong." said Yosuke.

"Then let's get going." said Indra.

Indra knew the real reason she was going back but Indra was going to be there if things went sideways for her, the three pirates and one bounty hunter began to get ready to leave when Sani stopped them, "you're guy's dream is crazy but then again so is mine, I'll join your crew." said Sani.

Sani packed up, they had food loaded onto a boat and after tearful goodbyes the five young seafarers headed towards Cocoyashi Village the home of Nami ruled by the tyrant fish man Arlong.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

 **Child of the Sky vs Child of the Sea,**

 **The Fishman vs The Lightning Demon**

 **Most of what we'll see will be Nami, and Indra a bit of Makino and Zora the only Usopp scene we'll get is when Nami "Kills" Usopp.**

Nami stood on the Going Merry thinking about Indra she was devastated at what she had to do, Indra was nothing but kind to her and she had to stab him in the back to help her friends and family in Cocoyashi Village.

"Maybe someday I can go back to him." Nami thought with a sad smile on her face as she thought of the lightning man beast.

 **Indra, Luna, Yosakue, Kaya, Sani, and Gin**

Indra was in the cabin of the boat they were using to get to Cocoyashi village , Luna was on the pole where the figure head would be, Sani, Yosakue, and Gin sat up against the sides of the boat.

Indra got out his Den-Den Mushi and called his father, "Aw Indra good were on a confrence call with your grandmother and sister." said Shanks.

"Yes father." said Indra.

"Now Indra you know what you must do, go to the island and kill the marines that are stationed there so I can get better marines stationed that won't let anything like this happen again." said Kaguya.

"Yes grandmother." said Indra.

"Then you are to kill all the fishmen on the island and anyone that gets in the way." said Asura

"If-if that is what it takes." said Indra thinking about Nami.

"Lay aside your good heart Indra, your an assassin born, bred, and trained to kill it will be necessary." said Kaguya.

"Yes grandmother." said Indra.

"Well Indra knows what he must do let's let him complete the mission." said Shanks and the connected call ended.

 **Outside the cabin**

"The weather is great today." said Luna, Luna began running around the boat annoying Sani.

"God you're annoying what does Indra see in you?" asked Sani.

"You're not exactly the first person to ask that question about Indra, but either way all we need is Nami back and then we can head out to the Grand line." said Indra.

"Honestly I don't understand what Indra sees in her also, I mean I'm just as cute as the two of you right?" asked Sani.

"Sani, understand that when it comes to most things Indra is a genius but when it comes to woman he's as dense as woop steel." said Luna.

"So he does think i'm cute?" asked Sani.

"Take that up with him." said Luna, "so Yosakue are we almost to where Nami is?" asked Luna.

"You guys are soft minded, to soft minded, don't you get it were going to the territory of the infamous Arlong." said Yosakue.

"I know exactly where were going, I just want to know how long till we get there." said Indra as he came out of the cabin.

Yosakue went on to tell them how Nami was staring at the picture Yosakue and Johnny believed she wanted the bounty on Arlongs head but Indra knew what she was thinking since she had told him everything, but he wasn't going to tell the others unless Nami wanted him to.

"What do you say we eat?" asked Indra.

"Yeah." Sani, and Luna agreed, Gin just nodded.

"Are you telling me you've never heard of Arlong?" asked Yosakue.

"Oh no I have, fish man pirate, captain of the Arlong pirates, former member of the sun pirates, was imprisoned in Impel down till the war lord Jimbei got him out." said Indra.

"If you know him why aren't you worried?" asked Yosakue.

"Because I know I'm stronger than him, see fish men might be strong in water but guess what that doesn't matter when I can shoot lightning at the water and start electrocuting everything in it." said Indra.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Luna.

"Ok Luna remember when we were seven and I told you about how Shanks was a member of the four emperors one of the three great powers of the grand line?" asked Indra.

"Yeah you told me thats why Shanks didn't bother beating up that mountain bandit because he wasn't worth it." said Luna

"Well the other two powers are the marines and warlords, lets focus on the warlords, they are pirates that a sanctioned by the government, my uncle is one of them another is a fishman named Jinbei, after Jinbei became a warlord he had his crew member Arlong released from prison sometime after that Arlong came to east blue I don't know why.

"So why would Nami go after this Arlong guy?" asked Sani.

"Maybe she's trying to claim his bounty." said Yosakue.

"I don't know guys let's just get in there find Nami and the Merry, and get out, and kill and injure any fishmen that get in our way." said Indra.

"Do you guys even know how much stronger Fishmen are than humans?" asked Yosakue.

"10x stronger." said Indra.

"Anyway I'm gonna make some food." said Sani.

"Yeah food." said Luna.

"Eh food." said Yosakue.

"What does everyone want?" asked Sani.

"Meat with bones." said Luna.

"Sauted bean sprouts for me." said Yosakue.

"I'm good with whatever Sani." said Indra.

"Same." said Gin.

"Alright leave it to me." said Sani and she went to the kitchen.

"Having a cook is really great." said Luna.

Indra just sat down smiling then look to the sky he decided to try something Indra started gathering electrons in the air and sent them to find Zora, Makino, Johnny, and Usopp, it was something he learned to do years ago that was great for spying spreading his conciensness across electrons and then having the form into some sort of lightning clone at where ever he was thinking such as with Zora, Usopp, Makino, and Johnny.

"Hey Indra what are you doing?" asked Luna coming up to him.

"Trying out my clone ability." said Indra.

"Ohhh great idea I'll try mine." said Luna concentrating as well.

 **A few hours later Zora, Johnny, Makino, and Usopp**

Johnny, Makino, Usopp, and Zora were sailing up towards Arlong Park when the water next to the boat came up in a geyser and electricity started forming in the boat and Indra and Luna stood before them.

"Indra, Luna what are you doing here?" asked Makino.

"We came to check on you guys but we aren't actually here I'm pretty much a lightning clone, Luna is a water clone, anyway we just wanted to remind you guys to bring her back and keep in mind were watching you guys through water and electricity in the air and sea." said Indra.

"Yes sir." said Zora and the duo disappeared in water and electricity.

"Well you heard them were busting in and I'm bringing her back." said Zora as she stood at the head of the boat.

Makino was cleaning her rifle when Johnny and Usopp knocked them out and tied them up, by the time the two of them woke up Usopp and Johnny had found the Going Merry and a few fishmen and so Johnny and Usopp jumped ship and officially made Zoras, and Makinos shit list.

Two fishmen were on the boat now, "whats this you two human girls getting up to something kinky?" asked the fishman.

"No I'll have you know I'm dating someone and imply that again and I'll riddle you with bullet holes walking, talking fish-sticks." said Makino.

"Let's take them to Arlong." said another nameless fish.

 **With Zora and Makino Arlong park**

Zora and Makino were still tied up in the boat and being brought to Arlong "Open the gate we got two people." said the fishman, the gate opened and Zora and Makino were dropped in front of Arlong.

"Tell me, just why have you come here?" asked Arlong.

"Looking for a girl, you half-fish bastard." said Zora.

"I'll excuse that comment just this once because you're new to the island." said Arlong.

"We fishmen are evolved humans, we are the superior race to you humans." said Arlong, "We've gained the ability to breath underwater and are ten times stronger than humans." said Arlong, "These abilities have made us far above you're kind." Arlong finished his borderline Nazi speech.

"You're opinions are ridiculous Arlong, and I'm honestly getting sick of it." said Nami coming out of the shadows.

"Don't look so stern Nami you know you're excluded from the rest." said Arlong.

"Nami what does he mean by surveyor?" asked Zora with a demonic growl.

"Now Zora calm down before start calling her traitor let's let her explain and if nothing else we can watch Indra blow up the island with lightning after we've evacuated the innocent of course." said Makino.

"Oh are they aquantinces to you?" asked Arlong.

"Don't be ridiculous they were my prey." said Nami.

"Ha ha ha, you think of yourself as a hunter Nami and us you're prey, wrong Indra is a hunter and right now you, and your little crew of fish are prey for the king of the sky, and queen of the sea," said Makino.

"So Makino did Indra send us here to kill Nami or to bring her back to him so he can do it personally?" asked Zora.

"Neither, remember he's coming here, plus he only kills if he's really pissed, or is ordered to." said Makino.

"Who tells the man who blows up islands what to do?" asked Zora feeling scared if there was someone who could control Indra.

"Aside from me and Luna, his grandmother vice admiral Kaguya, his father, and his sister." said Makino.

"are you two ignoring me?" asked Nami.

"No Nami, I'm telling you and Zora about Indra, but we should be going now tell Indra whats happening and that to get to you he might be getting blood on his hands but nothing he's not used to sometimes." said Makino as she grabbed Zora and then pulled her into the ocean with her but then the water just put them back.

"Luna she said she works for Arlong she isn't coming back." Zora said to the water, lightning flashed and thunder boomed, "Come on Indra there are plenty of other pretty girls that Luna can pimp you out to." said Zora.

a lightning bolt then shocked her, "fine, well looks like were stuck till Indra gets here." said Zora.

"Put them in the cells with the other prisoner." said Arlong, and the duo were dragged off to the cells.

 **Indra, Luna, Yosakue, Gin, Kaya and Sani**

Indra was sitting down with Luna, Yosakue, Kaya, Gin, and Sani eating a meal that Sani had prepared, "Are you enjoying the meal Indra?" asked Sani.

"Yes Sani it's delicious." said Indra, Luna started trying to take food from Yosakues plate Indra just shook his head at the sight.

Yosakue stopped her from taking his food, "What?" Luna asked when everyone was looking at her.

"Stop taking my food we agreed it was mine." said Yosakue.

"What when did we decide that?" asked Luna.

"Kind of the common courtesy with food Luna." said Indra

"Then he should've said so." said Luna.

Underneath the boat the lord of the coast swam keeping an eye out for any threats to it's masters, it noticed another sea king this one looking like a cow swimming underneath the boat as well The lord of the coast saw it swimming up to the boat it's masters were on and it prepared to intercept.

back on the boat Sani, Gin, and Indra just ate their meal as Luna and Yosakue argued when they heard something "Both of you be quiet for a minute." said Indra to Luna and Yosakue who stopped talking Indra closed his eyes and spread out his senses using his observation haki to see what made the noise and to communicate with his sea king on what was in the water.

"Whats under there Unagi?" asked Indra through their bond.

"Another Sea King my lord and Unagi?" asked the Lord of the Coast.

"Everyone needs a name besides it seems easier than calling you lord of the coast do you like it?" asked Indra.

"Yes my lord." said Unagi.

A dark shadow was in the water and then a giant sea cow came from the ocean.

"Unagi stay on stand by we don't want to attack and anger it if it's not hostile towards us." Indra told Unagi through the Haki bond they shared.

"Yes sir." said Unagi.

While Indra and Unagi were talking Luna and Yosakue figured out the sea king was after their food so Luna punched it with her gum-gum pistol.

it came back up angry, "Dumb ass don't hit someone who's hungry." said Sani as she kicked Luna.

"He's probably hurt and can't catch his own food." said Sani.

"Another possibility is he's tamed and is use to being fed his food." said Indra.

Sani grabbed the plate of meat turned around with a charming smile and told the sea cow to eat up.

As the sea king was about to take a bite Sani kicked it telling it to die.

"What the hell why did you tell us not to hurt it but then kick it yourself?" asked Yosakue.

"It would've taken my arm off with the meat." said Sani.

The sea king came back up even more angry so Indra summoned Unagi to the surface.

The serpentine sea king came up and knocked the cow sea king back into the ocean causing waves that nearly tipped the boat over.

Indra, Luna, Sani, and Gin all held on to as the boat rocked, with the seas calming down, the group sat back down to eat.

"What the hell was that?" asked Gin.

"That was Indras pet sea king the lord of the coast." said Luna.

"It's name is Unagi." said Indra

"Why Unagi?" asked Luna.

"We don't know it's actual gender yet, and I needed something I knew you could remember." said Indra.

"Hey shut up sparky." said Luna

"Whatever you say water balloon girl." said Indra.

"I'm sorry when did you guys get a pet sea king?" asked Yosakue.

"When we left home you see Unagi used to hang out around our home island hunting and eating whatever it could catch, one of those things was once my dads arm, and eventually it tried to eat us so I tamed it." said Indra.

"How?" asked Sani.

"A combination of Armament and Conquerors Haki." said Indra, "Now I have an idea, Unagi bring the sea cow over here." said Indra, Unagi did as commanded and brought the sea cow over, Indra tied two ropes around the two sea kings necks, "get us to cocoyashi village you two now." said Indra with a death glare at the cow.

Unagi and the cow pulled the boat off to Cocoyashi village.

 **Zora and Makino**

Zora and Makino were thrown into a cell and heard scuffling around in another cell, "whose there?" asked Zora.

"Relax my name is Bellemere who are you two?" asked a womans voice.

"Bellemere?" asked Makino.

"Makino is that you?" asked Bellemere.

"Yeah, your daughter threw us in here after my new captains kept us from leaving." said Makino.

"Don't blame Nami or think badly of her she has to do this for me and our village if she doesn't get the money to buy mine and Cocoyashis freedom we'll be slaves to Arlong forever." said Bellemere.

"So thats why she is the way she is." said Zora.

They then heard a door open and saw Nami walk in, "Hey mom." she said to Bellemere.

"Nami." said Bellemere.

Nami then came over to Zora and Makinos cell and unlocked it she came inside with a small knife and cut the ropes on their hands and legs, "Hurry up and go before Arlong returns." said Nami and she left the cell.

Nami then through Zoras sword and Makinos gun into the cell and then left for her home village.

Makino grabbed her gun and slung it over her back Zora grabbed her sword and put it on you're waist Makino grabbed a key on a hook and went to Bellemeres cell, "No Makino I need to stay here if I leave Arlong will think it was Nami then kill everyone in Cocoyashi then me and keep Nami chained." said Bellemere.

Makino then left and she and Zora started cutting and shooting up fishmen "She told us to leave but we have no where to go but here, plus we promised Indra we'd bring her back, "What's he and the others up to now? things are starting to get serious." said Zora.

 **Indra and crew**

A few miles out to sea Unagi and the sea cow known as Momoo were pulling the boat holding the remaining straw hat pirates, "Big bro Indra I see it Arlong Park." said Yosaku.

Indra just smirked, "Alright Unagi full speed ahead." said Indra and Unagi picked up the speed.

 **Zora and Makino**

Zora and Makino were hanging around Arlong park thinking of a way to get to Usopp when they herd something they looked over the wall and saw an octopus fishman fishing of all things, "Hey what ya doing?" asked Zora.

"I'm fishing, are you two Arlongs guests?" asked the Octopus.

"Guess you could say that." said Makino.

"Well he's currently at Cocoyashi village I can take you there if you want." said the octopus.

"Yeah sure." said Makino.

"Great my names Hatchan, but everyone calls me Hachi." said Hachi.

Makino, and Zora got in a pot and Hachi brought them to Cocoyashi village the two began asking around the village for Usopp since they had heard that he got caught here.

The two then began running towards Arlong Park.

 **Indra and crew**

Unagi was pulling the rest of the straw hats as fast as he and Momoo could and the island they wanted to go to was getting closer.

 **Nami**

Was making her back to Arlong Park after visiting with her sister when she heard Arlong and his crew talking about Zora and Makinos escape apparently the two of them had killed most of Arlongs crew that remained which somewhat made Nami happy, but they were also discussing whether she was a traitor or not.

"Quit discussing stuff based on pure conjecture." Nami said to the fishmen.

"Nami." Usopp whispered, as Nami walked up to Arlong.

"Watch what you say, me a traitor? how ridiculous." said Nami.

"I swore I was a member of this crew eight years ago when I took this tattoo." said Nami and her hand went to the tattoo.

"Sorry, Sorry." said Arlong a smirk on his shark face.

Arlong continued to pacify Nami telling her that they didn't suspect her they were just on edge, Usopp was begging Nami to help him.

"Not even you can save long nose now." said the manta ray fishman.

The manta ray man continued to argue with Nami bringing up a map Nami made for her treasure at the village.

"Zora's coming if I can just hold out a bit longer." thought Usopp as he pulled out his sling shot while Hachi was getting briefed on Zora and Makino and how he had given them a ride Nami noticed him pulling out the Slingshot though and she pulled out her staff and whacked Usopp.

"This is what you get for going up against the mighty Arlong." said Nami.

"I can't believe you Nami Indra trusted you he cared about you and you do this to him betray him your family, and your home." said Usopp.

It stung Nami when he mentioned Indra but she couldn't concentrate on that now, "yeah I don't care because the only thing I trust is money and those who get fooled like Indra a fools." said Nami.

"Say what." shouted Usopp.

"Everything was supposed to go so smoothly, you guys are going to make my eight years of business meaningless." said Nami as she grabbed a knife from the manta ray guy and approached Usopp, "So the least I can do is get rid of you by my own hand." said Nami holding the knife up.

Usopp wasn't buying it till he saw Nami give him a I'll kill you face not as scary as Indras but still frightening so Usopp threw down a smoke bomb and tried to run but Nami intercepted and stabbed him in the stomach.

"Now die like a good boy." said Nami and Usopp walked towards the ocean and fell in.

"Sha ha ha." laughed Arlong, unbeknownst to everyone Johnny witnessed the whole thing.

"No big sis Nami killed Big bro Usopp." said Johnny, and he ran off to find Zora and Makino.

Unknown to everyone Indra had witnessed everything but he knew all the ways to fake a death all the ways to make murder look like suicide and he had noticed Nami put her hand under the knife blade stabbing her hand rather than Usopps belly making it look like he bled out, Luna kept an eye on him in the water and made sure he escaped.

Unagi and Momoo were now approaching Cocoyashi but Unagi was exhausted and Momoo was passing out from the pain of Sani's kick and they sent the boat flying onto the island where it hit Makino and Zora and then a tree destroying the boat and the remaining members of the Straw hat crew got out of the wreckage.

"What the hell was that?" asked Zora.

"The Sea kings exhausted themselves." said Indra

"What, know what never mind later Usopp's been captured and we need to save him." said Zora.

"You're too late." said Johnny walking up.

"What Johnny why?" asked Zora.

"Big-sis Nami she killed big bro Usopp." said Johnny

"You have five minutes to rephrase that." Indra growled.

"It's true big bro." said Johnny.

"I'm afraid your friend is right Indra I did kill Usopp so why don't you just take your ship and leave." said Nami who had just arrived.

Indra sped up to Nami at lightning speed, "I'm afraid I can't do that Nami see I have orders from my entire family to kill Arlong, his crew, and the corrupt marines on this island so until I do that I'm afraid I can't leave." said Indra his eyes glowing blue.

"Please stay out of the way Nami I don't want to include your head when I send them to my grandmother." said Indra and he walked past her.

"By the way I know you didn't kill Ussop you don't have a killing bone in your body me on the other hand well I've killed more people then I want to admit." said Indra his face looking cold as ice and he walked away.

"Where are you going Indra?" asked Zora.

"To the marine base I have corrupt marines to rip apart." said Indra and in a flash of lightning he was gone.

Nami also left and a blue haired woman than showed up introducing herself as Nojiko Namis sister and she offered to tell them Namis story Luna declined and left also said she was going for a walk.

 **(You guys should know Namis backstory by now so I'm going to skip those episodes and just concentrate on Indra)**

 **Indra**

Indra made his way to the Marine base and started to make his way through looking for the commanding officer Nezumi, unaware that Arlong had asked him to take Namis treasure he found a marine and grabbed him by the throat "where's you commanding officer." Indra growled.

"He went to Cocoyashi village to confiscate stolen goods." choked the marine.

"Nami." Indra whispered, he let the man go and started running towards the village, at the village Indra stopped a man and asked "Where does the girl named Nami live?"

"Outside of town in the orange grove with her sister, are you one of the people she robbed and looking for revenge?" asked the man.

"No I'm just a concerned friend." said Indra and he went to Namis house.

Just as he arrived he saw a marine about to shoot a Nami and a blue haired girl he sped over and moved them out of the way, "hurt Nami and I will kill you." Indra growled out.

"Who do you think you are." said Nezumi.

"Your executioner." said Indra and his hands became clawed and he sped over to the marines cutting their throats open and removing their heads.

"Arlong sent them." growled Nami.

"Nami let me kill him." said Indra.

"No if you try he'll kill you I can't loose you like I lost Genzo." said Nami and she ran off to Arlong park to confront Arlong.

Indra went after her and snuck into Arlong Park and went to its prison where he knew from his watching Nami and Zora and Makino that Namis mother Bellemere was kept.

"Who are you?" the pink haired woman asked.

"I'm Raiju D. Indra I'm a friend of Namis." said Indra.

"Why are you here?" asked Bellemere.

"Arlong betrayed Nami I'm going to destroy Arlong Park I don't want you to be caught in the crossfire so I'm taking you home." said Indra tearing the bars off their hinges and taking Bellemere out and running her back to the village where everyone was preparing for a fight Nami was trying to stop them.

"You can't they have my mom still." said Nami.

"Not anymore you're friend saved me he told me everything." said Bellemere.

"Come on everyone lets show these fish what happens when you mess with Cocoyashi." said Bellemere and everyone charged into battle.

Nami just looked at the tattoo on her arm with rage on her face, "ARLONG." she screamed and began continuously stabbing her arm till Indra grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him in a hug.

"Why are you still here Indra I told you to leave." said Nami.

"Yeah you did." said Indra.

"Then just go." said Nami and she began to halfheartedly hit Indras chest.

"Leave, leave, leave." said Nami as she cried, Nami then looked into Indras eyes, "Indra please help me." pleaded Nami.

Indra took a necklace off his neck and wrapped it around Namis and began leaving till he stopped "I'm going to kill Arlong and his whole crew." said Indra.

"Ready." Indra asked the rest of the crew.

"Yes." said the whole crew all with varying degrees of anger on their faces.

"Makino, Gin go gather the marines heads and dispose of the bodies at Namis house, Kaya stay with Nami and patch up her wound the rest of you were going to kill some fish." said Indra.

"Right." said the crew, Kaya went to Namis side with a first aid kit and began stitching up Namis self inflicted wound.

Gin and Makino went to gather the heads of Marines since they were experienced pirates, and Indra, Sani, Usopp, Luna, and Zora went to fight the Arlong pirates.

 **With the people of Cocoyashi village**

The people of Cocoyashi were being held back by two swordsmen blocking the way, "Sorry but we can't let you through." said Johnny.

"We tried to defeat Arlong after we heard what he did to big sis Nami but we couldn't so no one can pass till they arrive." said Yosakue.

"If they can't stop Arlong then the whole of East Blue is doomed." said Johnny, as he finished speaking Indra and the others walked up.

"Move it you two." said Indra.

"You got it big bro" said Johnny and Yosaku and they moved their swords and Indra blasted open the door with his lightning.

"Which one of you is Arlong." said Indra.

"Who's asking." said Arlong.

"Indra a pirate." said Indra.

"Well Indra I'm Arlong now what do you want." Indras ran up to Arlong and punched him straight into a wall, "that was for making my navigator cry everything else I'm about to do to you and you're crew is for her, and her village all the countless innocent people you mercilessly killed." said Indra.

"Luna the foot soldiers are yours, Usopp the one with the weird lips is yours, Zora, take the octopus, Sani the manta ray, Arlong is mine." said Indra.

"Sir." said the rest and the battle royal began, Luna didn't have much trouble she was upset to have to fight the fodder but she understood Indra needed this.

 **All the fights from Zora, Usopp, and Sani go as canon goes so were going to Indras fight with Arlong I'm doing it this way because I can't write fight scenes very well and would rather screw up one rather then four or five.**

Indra and Arlong stared each other down like two predators, "Arlong." Arlong and Indra turned to the voice.

"Nami if you've come to stop me it's far to late your friend here insulted me so now he must die." said Arlong.

"I didn't come to stop him I came to watch as he ends you." said Nami.

"Stop talking to her so I can rip your head off." said Indra.

Arlong grabbed Indra by the neck "you know devil fruit users have a very fatal weakness they can't swim." said Arlong and threw Indra into the ocean but then a pillar of water rose up dropping him back onto the concrete but now the hair dye that made his hair black was washed out and his hair was crimson red.

"Yeah fish I know my own weaknesses thats why Luna keeps me from staying under to long." said Indra.

"Now die." said Indra and he shot lightning at Arlong, Arlong dodged and dived into the ocean "News flash spike nose water conducts electricity." said Indra shooting another Lightning bolt at the water and shocking Arlong out of it.

"STOP MOCKING ME." shouted Arlong. and he tried to grab Arlong, Indra evaded him each time and Arlong punched through a wall and pulling out a big sword with saw like blades.

"Big sword you compensating for something." asked Indra.

Arlong just growled at the thunder beast man and swung the sword Indra dodging each swing or going intangible so it would go through him.

Eventually Indra found himself in Namis map prison, "What is this place." said Indra.

"This is where Nami will draw maps for my crew and the Arlong empire." said Arlong something on the ground caught Indras eye it was a quill pen it had blood stains on it this caused Indras blood to boil and his eyes began glowing, "her skills are wasted on someone like you only I can use her properly." said Arlong.

"Use her, use her, she's a human being not property, this place is a representation of all her pain and suffering so I'm going to erase it." said Indra and he shot lightning at the maps turning them to ashes.

"What are you doing destroying these maps will set us back years." said Arlong and he swung the sword down.

Indra dodged and Arlong cut an entire pile of maps, "Like I said I'm going to erase you this building, and this room from the face of the island." said Indra and he shot a lightning bolt into the sky causing a storm to form, Indra jumped onto the roof of the building.

Luna and Makino recognized what he was doing "everyone get back." said Luna.

Everyone backed up as far away as they could get Indra looked down at Arlong his hand raised to the sky, "Vanish with the roar of thunder Kirin." growled Indra as a dragon made of lightning he brought his hand down and the dragon came down on the building destroying it.

"INDRA." shouted Nami as the building came down, everyone was staring at the destruction none but Luna and Makino had ever seen anything like that before the storm cleared and the sun began to shine, from the rubble stood a figure."

NAMI, YOUR MY FRIEND." shouted Indra.

Nami smiled "Yeah." Nami said with tears of joy in her eyes.

Indra made his way down the rubble and dug Arlongs body out he removed the head and called Gin and Makino over, "Do you two have the other heads?" he asked.

"Yes." said Makino handing him a bag.

"Good." said Indra he got the other Fishmen except Hatchan who was still alive not even he had the heartlessness to kill the octopus man so he just knocked him out and sent a message with the heads and his lightning wolf summons to Jimbei and his grandmother.

Indra then promptly passed out, "everyone spread the word we are saved by Indra D. Raiju." said Bellemere Nami and Luna took Indra back to Namis house to rest.

The two of them sat at Indras side waiting for him to awaken, "Luna you can go enjoy the celebration." said Nami.

"Oh I get it want some alone time with Indra alright." said Luna as she got up and left.

"Not yet I want to get this taken care of first." said Nami to herself as she grabbed her bandaged arm.

Indra began to stir and sat up Nami hugged him "Thank you." she whispered then kissed him on the lips.

"Nami I didn't want to say this in front of everyone but I love you." Indra said.

"I love you to Indra come on everyone is celebrating you defeating Arlong." said Nami and she and Indra went out to the party, "I have to go see the doctor but later tonight come by my house I have something I want to give you for saving me and the village." said Nami.

"Nami you don't have to give me anything to thank me I was happy to help you." said Indra.

"I know but I want to." said Nami and she went to the doctors office, Indra went to the buffet table and grabbed some food amazed that Luna hadn't eaten it all yet.

"Hey captain." said Nojiko as she and Bellemere approached him.

"Nojiko, Bellemere." said Indra.

"We have questions for you." said Bellemere.

 **Nami**

"Nami are you sure you want it removed it will leave a scar." said the doctor.

"I know but I don't want to ever be reminded of this nightmare remove it but then put something new to cover the scar this." said Nami showing the doctor a picture of a tangerine and pinwheel connected by a bolt of lightning.

"Alright Nami." said the Doctor as he set about removing the tattoo and applying the new one.

After it was done Nami left to find Indra finding him talking with Luna, "Indra I think its time for your reward." said Nami.

"Accept it love." said Luna as Indra was about to tell Nami he didn't need a reward so Indra just followed Nami.

Nami brought Indra to her home and to her room and began to kiss him, Nami brought her hands to his pants and unbuttoned them about to slide them down but Indra stopped her, "Nami if you don't want this." said Indra.

"I do Indra I've never been with anyone before I want to give my first time to you." said Nami as she slid his pants and underwear off.

Nami then pushed him down onto the bed and took off her shirt and pants leaving her only in bra and panties, Nami unclipped her bra and dropped it to her side.

"How, how do I look Indra?" asked Nami.

"Nami your beautiful." said Indra as he sat up, Nami got on his lap and they continued to kiss.

Nami got Indras boxers off him and her panties off her "Indra like I said it's my first time so please be gentle." said Nami.

"Of course Nami." Indra whispered and Nami stood over Indras cock she and Indra slowly lowered her till Indra entered Nami.

"Nami I know you may want to go slow but the pain might lessen if I break your Hymen fast." said Indra.

"Alright." said Nami, Indra pulled back then thrusted into Nami breaking through her Hymen and she clutched to Indra, Indra stayed still not moving till Nami gave him the go ahead.

"It's ok Indra you can start moving now." said Nami, Indra pulled out and thrusted back in slowly so as to let her get comfortable still Nami pulled Indra for another heated make out session and Indra turned them over so he was on top and began to thrust into her more Namis legs went around Indras waist pulling her in deeper.

"Oh fuck Indra harder, harder." moaned Nami, and Indra thrusted more into her.

"I love you Nami." said Indra.

"I love you to Indra please do it cum in me." said Nami and Indra came filling her up Indra laid at her side and Nami cuddled up to him laying her head on his chest.

"I wasn't lying Nami I do love you." said Indra.

"I love you to Indra." said Nami.

"Nami, Lunas going to be my pirate queen but before I started dating her and she decided I would be pirate king I had dreams of replacing my father Shanks as a yonko or pirate emperor I need an empress to rule my empire will you be my pirate empress Nami?" Indra asked.

"Yes Indra I will." said Nami as she hugged him closer and the two fell asleep in each others arms.

Unknown to them four people were watching one duo was Namis mother and sister both interested in this harem Nami had joined, the other was a very happy Luna and Makino happy that Indra found another woman to love and who loved him, Luna knew that Indra thought she was pimping him out but she just wants Indra to have as much love as possible.

"Come on Makino lets get back to the ship and rest." said Luna and she and Makino left.

 **The next day**

Nami woke up and saw Indra was still asleep poor guy must have been really exhausted after fighting Krieg, Arlong, and making love to her in the same day or two Nami got up and saw her sister and mother already up cooking food "Morning Nami, sleep well?" Bellemere asked with a smirk on her face.

"Um yeah." said Nami.

"Good, we know you intend to go with Indra on his voyage and I want you to know me and Nojiko will be joining you." said Bellemere.

"What but mom you were a marine why join a pirate crew?" asked Nami.

"Actually I wasn't a marine I was a spy in the marines for a pirate named Hecate Mihawk." said Bellemere.

"Indras mom?" asked Nami.

"Yes, she was a good friend, a cunning warrior, and a fantastic lover." said Bellemere.

"What?" asked Nami.

"We were an all female pirate crew who's only male interaction was with Hecates husband or son and Shanks had no problem with his wife getting it on with other women." said Bellemere.

Indra got up "Can we not talk about my parents in that way." said Indra.

"Fine, well captain me and Nojiko will be joining you." said Bellemere.

"Ok." said Indra but he had a nervous look in his eye.

"I have to go talk to the villagers I don't want it getting out that I'm Red hair shankses son." said Indra and he left Nami and her family prepared to leave home for some time.

 **With Indra and the straw hats**

"My identity as the son of red haired shanks is one of the most closely guarded secrets on the planet only my family, the head admiral, Luna, Makino, and Lunas grandfather and brother know mine and my sisters parentage, if it got out it would make my home island and anyone who ever knew about me a target for my fathers enemies, so I implore you don't talk about my red hair it's what gives me away it's why it needs to be dyed." said Indra.

"You're secret is safe with us." said the doctor.

"Thank you." said Indra.

"Hey big bro Indra me and Yosaku have a question for you." said Johnny.

"What is it?" asked Indra.

"Can we join you on your adventures stick close to big sis Zora and become stronger?" asked Yosaku.

"Sure." said Indra.

"Thanks big bro." said the duo and they got on the ship with everyone else Indra, Gin, and Usopp had just finished getting tangerine trees for Nami, Nojiko, and Bellemere, to attend to on board the ship when Nami came running down the road.

"Raise anchor." shouted Nami.

"What's she planning?" Indra wondered she ran through the crowd and jumped on the ship she lifted her shirt and wallets and purses fell out of it Indra just chuckled.

"You little thief we'll miss you." shouted the people of her village.

"I'll miss you all to." said Nami.

"We'll be back someday, and when we do comeback you'll have made a map of the world and be an empress." said Indra.

"I already feel like one with you Indra." said Nami as she kissed him.

 **End**

 **This is over six thousand eight hundred words which is 34 pages long anyway when you double space and use size fourteen times new roman font. I hope you enjoyed I hope you guys like the fight scene and lemon scene I know their short but I'm no good at them but I'm trying any way see you next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

 **Town of Beginnings**

 **and Ends**

A marine ship in the grand line

Kaguya D. Raiju sat at her desk in her quarters doing paper work when a marine grunt came in, "uhh Vice Admiral Kaguya ma'am." said the grunt nervously.

"Yes soldier what is it?" asked Kaguya.

"Um ma'am a weird lightning wolf came with this bag that is dripping what appears to be blood." said the grunt.

"Set it on my desk now." demanded Kaguya.

"Yes ma'am." said the Grunt quickly setting the burlap bag on the desk.

"Now leave soldier." said Kaguya.

"Yes ma'am." said the grunt running away.

Kaguya opened the bag and pulled out the head of a rat like marine captain whose head had just began to rot away, "Good boy." said Kaguya with a smirk on her face.

she took the other corrupt marine heads and threw them into the ocean and then sat back at her desk not caring about the blood that had pooled from the heads on her desk and began writing a letter to Sengoku as she had to report this since they were Marines but she did make sure to tell him that they were corrupt scum bags who were letting a crew of pirates do as they please.

The Sun Pirates

"Captain Jinbei." said a Fishman entering Jinbeis quarters.

"Yes what is it?" asked Jinbei.

"Sir a wolf made of electricity came and brought you a letter and a package sir." said the Fishman.

Jinbei took the letter and package he read the letter first, which read.

"Dear Captain Jinbei of the Sun pirates my name is Indra D. Raiju hopefully soon to be known as Lightning Demon Indra, I am writing this letter to tell you that because of what he has done in the East Blue and an more personally what he has done to a friend of mine I was ordered to kill your old crew mate Arlong, I didn't want to but he was a monster who enslaved my friend, lover, and the future Empress of my Yonko empire in the package you will find the heads of Arlong and two of his three lieutenants the last surviving lieutenant Hatchan is still alive we let him recover and sent him on his way hopefully you two will be able to meet up again, do what you will with Arlongs head I hope this does not start a war between us but just know if it does I will fight to protect my crew signed Captain Indra "Lightning Demon" D. Raiju co captain of the straw hat lightning pirates." the letter ended and Jinbei opened the package inside were indeed Arlongs, chew, and Kerubis heads this did upset Jinbei but he could not fault the young captain for what he had done he would not go to war with the young pirate but he would give Arlongs head a proper burial they had been friends and brothers once after all.

The Straw hats on the going Merry

The straw hat pirate crew were sitting around Merry doing their own thing Indra was on the crows nest watching over his friends and three girlfriends, Nami was arguing prices with a news coo delivery bird, Luna was trying to get a tangerine from Nami, Nojiko, and Bellemeres orchard on the ship, Sani was protecting the orchard from her because Indra told her to, Nojiko was sitting out on a chair getting a tan, Bellemere and Makino were working on rifles, Zora was sleeping, Johnny, Yosaku, and Gin were all training, Kaya was reading a medical book while sitting next to Usopp who was working on new ammunition for his sling shot

Nami finally finished getting her paper, Indra jumped down behind her, "Nami, love it's just one or two papers." said Indra bringing her close to him by the waist.

"Not when you buy one everyday." said Nami.

"You're not saving up for you're village anymore." said Indra.

"Indras right sis." said Nojiko.

"Yeah I know I'm saving for me now, I'm not going to let us be one of those poor pirate crews, me and the girls are going to be able to dress nice." said Nami with a smile.

"What ever you say honey." said Indra.

"You should be excited about that to Indra, after all me, Luna, and Makino might just model for you especially underwear." Nami whispered in his ear with a smirk Indra almost had a nose bleed.

"Indra am I doing good protecting Namis trees from Luna?" asked Sani.

"Yes Sani very good." said Indra as he turned around and gave her his charming smile, Indra wasn't trying to manipulate Sani but that orchard was their secondary food source plus it was important to Nami, Nojiko, and Bellemere he couldn't let Luna eat all the Tangerines faster then they could be grown.

"Come on Nami, Indra please." begged Luna.

"Nami?" Indra asked.

"She can have one." said Nami.

"Yes." said Luna as she took one of the tree and began to peel it.

Nami dragged Indra to a chair pushed him down and sat in his lap reading the paper and cuddling into his chest.

"Man a lot is happening in the world to day, there's been another coup in a villa-" Nami was saying till two pieces of paper fell out Indra grabbed them and looked at them.

"HOLY FUCK." screamed Indra attracting the rest of the crew to them.

The Moby Dick

On the Moby Dick flag ship of the White Beard Pirates sat a 21 year old Woman with black and red hair and black eyes she sat with her fellow commanders eating breakfast with their captain and father figure Edward Newgate also known as Whitebeard when two pieces of paper fell from between some pages.

The woman picked up the papers then smirked she passed one of them to the boy next to her the boy had black hair and eyes, and freckles across his nose he shared her smirk, "Well they made it." said the boy.

"That they did." said the woman.

"What have you got there Ace, Asura?" asked Whitebeard.

"My younger brother and Aces younger sister just got their first bounty pops." said the girl, Asura D. Raiju.

"Really let me see." said Whitebeard.

Asura and Ace passed the two wanted posters to Whitebeard, "Thirty million for the girl, forty million for the boy, truly impressive for two rookies from the East Blue." said Whitebeard, "You both must be proud of them." said Whitebeard.

"We are but I fully intend to try and bring my brother and his crew into the fleet it be nice to sail with him, and try to have a more stable family then Kaguya and Shanks." said Asura this caused the entire room of commanders to laugh as well as their captain.

Across the East Blue and the world people who knew the Straw hat pirates or their lightning using captain were seeing the posters, In a marine base in East Blue a young marine cadet and a mother and daughter saw Indras and Lunas poster.

"Great job Luna and Indra." said Coby.

in the town of Fooscha a bar that was usually run by a kind woman with green hair was now being taken care of by the mayor and the towns people looked at the two posters and celebrated all the mayor could think was what Indra and Luna had a dream or a destiny.

On a ship with a cat figure head a man with a thousand plans and one of only three pirates who faced the lightning demon and lived to tell the tale sat in his quarters as one of his men brought the poster to him.

At a fish shaped restaurant the chefs had hung the posters on a pillar to commemorate the man and woman who would become the king and queen of the sea and sky.

The Going Merry

Indra and Luna were cackling like mad holding their wanted posters, "We're wanted criminals now." said Luna.

"Yep, this is great." said Indra.

"Um captains may I ask why or how is this a good thing?" asked Kaya.

"It means Kaya that we're doing our jobs right, and I'm so glad granny used the picture that most makes me look like a master of lightning." said Indra looking at the picture it was basically him calling down lightning bolts, Lunas was just her smiling clearly Garp hadn't tried at all when he volunteered a photo for his granddaughters wanted poster.

"Why are your worth ten million more than me?" asked Luna.

"I don't know maybe they consider my devil fruit a bigger threat than rubber or water." said Indra.

"Well you could destroy islands someday." said Luna.

"But I won't because I'm not cruel, evil, or insane." said Indra.

"Yes we know." said Luna, "now lets make haste for the grand line." shouted Luna and everybody else but Nami and Indra began cheering but Indra did smile at how happy and excited Luna was.

"Indra do you guys not understand how serious this is?" asked Nami.

"No Nami I do and so does Luna but understand that for us this is a big accomplishment for pirates to get a bounty it means the world knows they exist, yes marines, bounty hunters, pirates, and the like will come for us but I won't let them touch any of you." said Indra hugging and holding Nami.

"Thank you Indra." said Nami.

"You're welcome Nami, don't ever doubt that I'll always do my best to protect you, and Luna, and Makino, and everyone here." said Indra.

Indra got back into the crows nest and was practically daring anyone mentally to come and get him.

It wasn't long before they came upon a warship that looked like it had seen better days, Indra dropped down to the deck and stood beside Luna "Damn that boat looks like shit, the navy has absolutely no respect for nature and the sea they just throw or leave their wrecked ships into the ocean." said Indra.

"Yeah no respect at all." said Usopp.

A familiar man in a stripped suit and pink hair then came up, "this is no scrapped ship." said the man Indra thought he looked familiar but he didn't know from where.

"Have you forgotten Iron fist Fullbody." screamed the man.

"Oh thats who he is." thought Indra to himself.

"If you're stranded we could help you." said Luna.

"I'm not stranded I'm going to bring you in fire the cannon." shouted Fullbody.

"Zora cut it in half." Indra said to Zora, Zora just got up stood with her sword and sliced the cannon ball in two.

"Fire again." said Fullbody the canon exploded and Fullbody pushed his ship into theirs.

"We'll just have to fight hand to hand men attack." said Fullbody and he punched Luna in the face her head flew backwards and then sling shot forward and hit Fullbody in the head sending him falling into the rail.

Fullbody tried to get back up but Sani had literally kicked his sailors back to their own ship, "Well look at this you're ruining a meal again." said Sani.

"What is that waitress doing here." screamed Fullbody and he and his men jumped ship.

"Wimpy as ever little bitch man." Sani said.

"Indeed." said Indra.

"He was all talk." said Usopp.

"Hey will you guys play quietly I can't read with all the noise." said Nami.

"Indra the foods ready." said Sani with hearts in her eyes.

"Yes thanks Sani." said Indra and the crew sat down for a meal.

Meanwhile on an island on the Grandline

Dracule "Hawkeye" Mihawk was sailing towards an island that seemed fairly uninhabited he came across a group of pirates and walked up to them, "Where is your leader." said Hawkeye, and one went running to the center of the island Hawkeye just followed.

where he found not only his friend and rival but his brother in law a man with red hair he held out two wanted posters.

"Well Luna, Indra you two did it." said Shanks with a smile, "Well Mihawk you know I can't just let you leave." said Shanks with a smirk that wouldn't look out of place on his son in blood lust mode.

A few minutes later everyone was drinking and partying even Mihawk would admit he felt the same amount of pride for his nephew he had felt for his niece when she had received her first bounty or his sister when she got hers or even his own when he and Shanks were young, which was to say he was proud but didn't show it.

So Mihawk and Shanks toasted to Indra and the rest of the crew toasted to Indra and Luna.

The Going Merry

The Straw hats sat around the map Nami had stolen from Buggy back in Orange Town "We're finally nearing the Grand Line." said Nami.

"Yes but first we have to pass the red line, and let me make this perfectly clear to all of you, that thing is a massive wall of rock that goes above the clouds, the only passed it is a I can only describe it as a water slide." said Indra.

"You can't be serious." said Nami.

"No I am I saw it when dad first brought me here ten years ago." said Indra.

"Basically it's a current that goes straight up when you reach the top you go back down, plain and simple, now another problem is that it's close to the calm belt a place not only we can't sail through because there's no wind or currents, there's also sea kings galore." said Indra.

"How do you know all these things?" asked Usopp.

"When we first came here my dad took me through to the red line, he showed me the water currents, and he showed me calm belt from a safe distance." said Indra.

"But before anything we need supplies we need new sets of clothes because weather in the Grand Line is insane, we need food because we have no idea how long it will be before we reach land in the Grand Line, and finally we need a Log Pose." said Indra.

"What's a Log Pose?" asked Kaya.

"A special compass you can use on the Grand Line, you see the magnetic field on the grand line like the weather is insane, and probably has a mind of its own, but normal compasses don't work on the Grand Line so special ones were made called Log Poses they are essential to surviving on the grand line, so that needs to be a priority, aside from that I recommend that Zora, Johnny, and Yosaku get new swords, and the rest of you do what you want, Luna I bet you want to go see the execution platform don't you after all were heading to Lougetown." said Indra.

Luna had a smile on her face, "yes." said Luna with a D shaped smile.

As they sailed towards Lougetown, Nami pulled Indra aside, "hey Indra I was thinking of getting some new outfits want to judge while I model?" asked Nami with a seductive smirk on her face.

"He can't Nami he's gonna go see the execution platform with me." said Luna who appeared.

"No I need him to help me find swords." said Zora.

"Back off mossy, tangerine girl and idiot monkey he's gonna help me get ingredients." said Sani and the girls began pulling Indras arms he felt like he was being ripped to pieces.

"ENOUGH." Indra screamed in pain.

"Sorry Indra." the girls said.

"Listen I know a way I can go with all of you I'll send a clone with Luna, Zora, and Sani, and me and Nami will get seasonal clothing, the log pose and whatever she wants to get for herself, when were done I'll track you all down with my clones check in on you guys and make sure nothings going wrong then when I know all of you are ok, me and Luna will be at the execution platform." said Indra.

"Alright." said the girls happy with the arrangement, as long as each got time with Indra.

"Were coming up to Lougetown." said Makino, "and Indra, me and Bellemere also want a clone with us, as does Nojiko." said Makino.

"Alright Makino." said Indra.

The pirates dropped anchor and and Indra made five clones for the five groups he was splitting himself between.

"Nami, give Zora, Johnny, and Yosaku enough money to get good swords we can't have any swords breaking in the middle of battle." said Indra, "the next ship we raid you can take a majority of it." said Indra.

"Alright." said Nami, and she gave the three swordsmen enough cash to get decent blades.

Nami pulled Zora to the side "Listen Zora I'm loaning you the money but you will owe me something so if I need a favor you do it." said Nami.

"Forget it witch." said Zora.

"Listen greeny Indra needs you, Johnny, and Yosakue to have good swords, and honestly so does the rest of the crew but you saw how useless Indra almost was in water it's your, Luna, and Sani's job to make sure that doesn't happen so just take the money and do me one favor when I ask it." said Nami.

"Fine just as long as it's not to kill Indra." said Zora.

"Don't even joke about that." said Nami.

Nami and the original Indra left and as did all the people who had an Indra clone with them.

Nami and Indra arrived at a clothing store Nami pulled Indra inside, Nami got all sorts of clothes and sat Indra down in front of the dressing room she went in and first she came out in a long coat, a corset, and skirt, "Hows this look Indra?" asked Nami.

"You look wonderful Nami." said Indra, Nami smiled and went back in and came out in a red

"Hows this?" Nami asked in a red dress in fluffy scarf with a slit up the side showing a lot of leg.

"Very elegant Nami." said Indra, Nami kept trying on different clothes, and Indra just kept showering her in compliment even if he had a feeling she wouldn't buy these clothes though he might get her the first two "Elemental, Nami." said Indra about the third outfit, "electrical." Indra said to the fourth, after having a ton of clothes Indra convinced Nami to but the first two at least and the two left to another clothes shop to buy the stuff they needed.

While Nami was taking care of clothes Indra checked on each crew member that had a clone of him.

 **Sani**

Indra and Sani were walking through the crowd of people when Indra seized up, "Indra-Kun you ok?" Sani asked.

"I'm fine Sani, sorry about that when I enter the minds of these clones it's uncomftorable." said Indra.

"Oh, ok." said Sani and they continued on their way but Sani kept stealing glances at Indra, so Indra decided to check on someone else.

Before he left the the clone though he could've sworn he had seen a beautiful black haired woman watching him.

 **Zora**

Zora stood at a window looking at swords with the Indra clone, Johnny and Yosakue, "Damn swords in this town are expensive." said Zora.

"It is right before the grand line Zora." said Indra.

"Wait you guys can talk I always thought Indra put the bear minimum intelligence in you." said Zora.

"When he makes multiples boss only puts enough intelligence for us to plan, breath, and move, but if he concentrates he can kind of possess our bodies that's how he checks on people who have his clones with him he also get's our memories when we dissappear." said the clone.

"Good to know." said Zora, Indra found that the three were ok so he moved on to the other three girls who had clones.

 **Makino and Bellemere**

(Warning brief lemon/lime ahead)

Makino and Bellemere dragged the Indra clone to an alley way Makino explained to Bellemere how the clone worked and they decided to have fun with it, they pushed the clone against a wall Makino slipped its pants down and put its cock in her mouth Bellemere began kissing the clone.

eventually the clone seized and Makino smirked, "what the fuck is happening?" asked Indra now possessing the clone.

"Whats it look like honey your getting a blow job and a make out session from two hot older women." said Makino, as she and Bellemere smirked.

Makino and Bellemere switched places and Bellemere began sucking his cock and Makino put her breast in Indras face for him to suck on, Indra just let it happen and hopefully he could explain to Nami later in the privacy of his quarters that this was not his doing.

Indra managed to exit the body now he did like it but he didn't want to hurt Nami by seducing her mother so he wanted to talk this over with her before doing anything.

Indra decided to go to Nojiko next.

 **Nojiko**

Nojiko had a similar idea as Makino and her mom, she dragged Indra into an alley way pushed him against a wall and started sucking him off.

"Why?" asked Indra.

"Because your hot and from my sisters moans your good in bed to." said Nojiko with a smile and she got back to sucking, Indra left the body and went to find Luna hoping she had control of her urges.

(Lemon and limes)

 **Luna**

Luna and her Indra clone ended up at the port again, "Oh thank god your not trying to seduce me in an alley way." Indra told her.

"Who was doing that?" asked Luna.

"Nojiko, Bellemere, and Makino." said Indra.

"Man and I thought I had to work harder to convince them to join in the harem." said Luna.

"You pimping me out aside did you get us lost again?" asked Indra.

"Not my fault this town is too big and we just got here." said Luna.

"Ok true, look lets ask this big guy up here for help he's a marine so as long as he doesn't find out who we are we should be ok." said Indra as he and Luna passed a big green haired marine.

"Hello sir me and my girlfriend just arrived in town to see the execution platform can you tell us how to get there." Indra said clamly.

"Yeah just follow the smoke." said the captain.

"Thanks." said Luna and the two did just that but Indra exited the clone and went back to Nami.

 **Nami**

Nami had been looking for clothes that could keep the crew warm, or cool, whatever weather they came across, when she ran into a black and red captain robe **(Ichigo's bankai robe)** she thought it would look great on Indra.

"Quite an eye thats the captain robe of a captain known as the death demon." said the sales woman who saw Nami admiring it.

"I'll take it and these clothes my boyfriend will love the robe." said Nami.

"Alright miss." said the woman as she packed everything in bags then a giant bag.

"So quick question who's the marine in charge of the base here?" asked Nami.

"Oh that would be captain Smoker." said the woman.

"Captain Smoker?" asked Nami.

"Yeah. He's one of the toughest guys from the Navy Headquarters, since he took over, every single pirate who's come to this town has wound up in the slammer." said the sales woman, "His strength is extraordinary, he's a monster, rumor has it he has a devil fruit." the woman finished.

This shocked Nami, "Devil fruit powers?" she thinks.

Nami went to the window where she left Indra and he began shaking his head, "Hey Indra you ok?" asked Nami.

"Yeah sorry I was just checking in on the others, everyone who has a clone of me seems to be ok." said Indra.

"Good." said Nami, "I have a surprise for you Indra." said Nami.

Nami got the captain robe out of the bag and gave it to Indra, "Wow Nami this is the coat of the death demon pirate captain." said Indra.

"So you've heard of the death demon?" asked Nami.

"Only vague stories and rumors supposedly when he or she sailed death followed though never on the innocent only on marines and people who tried to hurt the death demon and its friends, there aren't clear hints of the death demons name or even gender everything about the death demon is a mystery. " said Indra.

"Come on Nami lets get everything back to the ship and see if we can't find Kaya and Usopp, but I should go check on Zora make sure she's not gotten into trouble I already know Luna is lost by now." said Indra.

"Does it not annoy you that you know that?" asked Nami.

"It kind of does but I learned a long time ago that it's part of what makes Luna lovable." said Indra.

 **Zora**

Zora finally found her way back to the sword shop after cleaning the marine base problem was she left most of the money for the girls whose glasses she accidentally broke.

"Thanks for the help you two idiots." she said to Johnny and Yosakue who hadn't bothered with trying to help her.

"We're sorry big sis." said Johnny and Yosakue bowing at her feet.

"Get up you two let get some swords and get back to the ship." said Zora and the Indra clone started shaking its head.

"I came into check on you guys what happened?" asked Indra.

"I ran into a swordswoman who resembled my old friend Kuina I accidentally broke her glasses so she had me work it off by cleaning the marine base." said Zora.

"Well at least you worked off the debt." said Indra.

the four of them then walked into the sword shop, "We'd like some swords please." said Zora to the man at the front of the shop.

"Yes, Yes! Welcome! Have a look around anything you'd like! Our shop's been in for 200 hundred years, you see!" said the man

"We got a hundred thousand berries each we need four swords." said Zora.

"Three hundred thousand for four swords, that'll get you some dull blades." said the man.

"We'll make do with whatever." said Zora.

"amatures." the man thought when he looked at Zoras side and saw Wado Ichimonji, and Indras Hf blade at his own side.

"Sir ma'am can I see the blades you have?" asked the man to Indra and Zora, the two handed him the HF blade and Wado, "I knew it an HF blade and the Wado Ichimonji." the man thought.

"I'll give you both 200,000 for each blade." said the man.

"No the blade was a gift from my father, sister, and grandmother I will never part with it." said Indra snatching the blade back and keeping it at his side giving the man a death glare.

"I'm not parting with Wado either." said Zora, if your wondering how Zora knows the blades name Indra told her some time ago.

The salesmen just kept raising the price trying to get Zora to sell Indra was ready to knock him out

Then a cute girl with blue hair and glasses walked in "I'm here for my sword is it polished?" asked the girl the girl went on about Zora scoffing at her kindness then gave her back her money she then noticed Indra and Zoras swords on the counter "Oh my gosh thats an HF blade and the Wado Ichimonji, how did you get those, an HF blade can usually go for as much as 100,000,000 berri and Wado is easily worth just as much." said the girl.

"My senseis daughter was the original owner of Wado she was my friend and we were as close as sisters she died and my sensei gave me Wado so I could fulfill the dream we shared of being the best swordswoman and proving that a woman can hold the title." said Zora.

"The HF blade is my friend over there." said Zora pointing at Indra and clearly the girl hadn't seen his wanted poster yet she didn't know who he was.

"How'd you get a HF blade only really powerful pirates or Marines as high up as vice admirals can have those?" asked Tashigi.

"My grandmother gave it to me hoping I'd become a Marine I just want to to travel the ocean though so I use it for self defense.

"Here's your sword now get out." said the sales man throwing Tashigis sword at her and she almost fell over but Indra caught her, "Uh thanks." said Tashigi looking in Indras eyes with a blush.

"No problem." said Indra.

"Don't do that again old man." said Indra and he gave the man a death stare.

"Uh yes sir the fifty thousand blades are over there." said the man frightened pointing to barrels.

The trio of sword users went to the barrels and grabbed started looking for some swords Johnny and Yosakue got some good nameless blades Zora felt something from one of the blades in the barrel it had a red sheath Indra also felt something from the blade he could sense a dark aura around the blade, that blade had killed not just the enemies of it's owner but the the owners itself, "That's the Kitetsu III, you have to buy it." said Tashigi.

"No I won't sell it." said the salesmen who had a look of fear on his face.

"Why not?" asked Johnny and Yosakue.

"It's cursed." Indra and Zora said simultaneously.

"How did you to know?" the salesmen asked them.

"I have an eye for dark borderline evil objects this blade has a darkness around it a darkness soaked in blood." said Indra.

"I'll take it." said Zora.

"You have to prove your worthy to it." Indra said.

"Alright then, this blades curse against my luck which is stronger." said Zora and she tossed the sword in the air and it spun in the air and stuck itself in the ground.

"The blade has acknowledged and chosen you as it's master, I have other things I have to do I'll see you at the ship." said Indra and he left.

The clone turned into electricity, "Let's check in on Usopp and Kaya." Indra said to himself he found the two of them near a graveyard with, "oh fuck it's daddy the parent what did Usopp do this time?" Indra asked himself Indra landed in human form again and possessed his original body that had been with Nami gaining it's memories and seeing everything that happened this moment almost reminded Indra of a story Shanks had told him about Yassop facing a marine Ensign and winning and Yassop spared him so like his father Indra remained silent the whole rest of the duel.

"Mardston pointed at a weather vane and said that was Usopps target, Usopp pulled the slingshot band back gulped and concentrated Indra stayed silent and Kaya and Nami held their breath practically, the pellet went flying and it hit the vane in the crown Indra just smiled his faith in Usopp reaffirmed that he was who he needed as a sniper.

Usopp turned around "Thanks for watching and not saying anything Captain." said Usopp as Indra just continued to smile got up and walked away summoning lightning wolves to take Nami and Usopps stuff back to the Going Merry.

"My sniper and swordwoman have reaffirmed my faith in them, guess it's time to check on my chef and see how she does." thought Indra as he ran through town to find Sani, Indra found her having a cook off so Indra took a seat and watched her to encourage her she looked towards him and Indra gave his best smile.

"Indra-Kun ins watching me I have to win for him and the crew so we can eat something delicious." thought Sani.

Indra watch the girl out cook all the cooks but one was so desperately trying to catch up to his chef she had a red dress and reddish pink hair both of them made it to the finals both of them gave their all in the dishes they made and Indra could almost feel taste and sense Sanis dream she was doing this not for the title number one but to reaffirm to herself her dream is possible the All Blue is out there.

Sani was declared the winner and Carmen challenged her for later and Indra got what he wanted confirmation that his cook, his sniper, and his first mate were all capable of surviving the grandline, so Indra left to find Luna with a smile on his face.

Indra felt something almost a shift in the air Indra could also smell tiny amounts of Ozone in the air "A storms coming literally and figuratively." thought Indra and he ran to the execution platform.

The storm began Indra got to the execution platform just as Buggy swung the sword down, "NOOOOO." screamed Indra as he transformed into a Raiju wolf and the storm as if reacting to his rage a lightning struck it Buggy, Indra, and Luna when the smoke cleared Indra stood there Luna in his arms as he caught the straw hat and set it on her head, "Get in my way and I'll kill you all." Indra said to the marines and Buggy pirates who all looked at him with fear and a bit of awe in their eyes, Zora and Sani knew that Indra was testing them to reaffirm his faith in them and if they had doubts of him it was washed away in the storm.

"Lets go girls." said Indra.

the three girls followed their captain, unknown to the group a certain red head man and a man with a tattoo on his face saw this both smiled, and proceeded on their way they had come from different places to see their children off on their journey, and both were happy to say they approved of their child's choices in life.

Shanks could not remain though he had to get back to new world.

Indra, Luna, Zora, and Sani were running when they came across Tashigi, "You both lied to me you didn't say you were Indra D. Raiju and Roronoa Zora." said Tashigi.

"Look girl you didn't ask." said Indra.

"He's right." said Zora.

"I can't let you two keep those blades, I will free them from you." said Tashigi.

"Tell me marine were swords for sitting around and gathering dust as you want them to?" asked Indra.

"What?" asked Tashigi.

"You want to gather all the legendary blades including ones that belong to old families but a sword was made to be swung and cut an opponent a creation to draw blood, while yes it is sad to see good swords used to harm innocent some who wield a sword for violence do so out of necessity to put food on the table for their families they can't always do that in the law because the world government has made it impossible practically." said Indra, "Zora finish it quick and get back to Merry." said Indra.

"Yes captain." said Zora and she and Tashigi began fighting.

Indra, Luna, and Sani ran past them and towards Merry, Zora caught up a few minutes later, Smoker also caught them and Luna stopped to challenge him, "Go get the merry ready I'll hold him off." said Luna.

Indra just grabbed Sani and Zora and got them to the ship "I'll go back for her as soon as I get you two to the ship." said Indra.

The three arrived to find Johnny, Yosakue, and Gin fighting marines the trio joined in taking out the marines, "Everyone on the ship I've gotta find Luna." said Indra getting ready to get back to Luna but a strong wind blew blowing him and the ship away and eventually it blew Luna onto the ship "Ok we're all here let's go." said Indra and they dropped all the sails and sailed away as fast as possible thats when a voice spoke "Hello Indra-Kun," and a pair of slender pale arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Alvida I thought you were with Buggy and what happened to you." Indra said with indifference.

"I ate the smooth-smooth fruit and lost my freckles, I joined up with Buggy to find you the man who would be my husband." said Alvida, this pissed off a few girls except Kaya on the ship.

"I'll think about letting you stay or dropping you off on another island." said Indra with cold indifference still.

Everyone reaffirmed their dreams by crushing a barrel of sake and the straw hats were on their way.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed so should I do the dragon arc thing that came after this arc let me know in the comments and reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before we start if you guys want the filler arc that happened before they got to the grandline I'll do it but for now I'm just going to write the next arc where they get to the grandline and meet Vivi and Mr 9 enjoy.**

 **Also two new members of the harem have been added.**

 **Reiju Vinsmoke**

 **Tashigi**

 **Now Let's gets started with the chapter.**

Indra grabbed Namis arm and brought her to his quarters "Nami I have to tell you something." said Indra.

"What's wrong Indra?" asked Nami.

"While we were in Lougetown your mom and sister kind of took my clones I gave them and sucked them off." said Indra.

"Did you fuck them?" asked Nami with a glare in her eye.

"I don't know I left those bodies as soon as I noticed what Bellemere and Nojiko were doing, I'm sorry Nami I would have told you in Lougetown but that hadn't been a good time, and when we were leaving we had Marines on our tail." said Indra.

"It's alright Indra I'm not mad at you, I actually had a feeling you would be sleeping with my mom and sister but I figured Luna would instigate it not my mom and Nojiko, let me talk to them if they insist on trying to fuck my boyfriend behind my back then they might as well be in the harem." said Nami, Nami then kissed Indra and the two went back outside in the rain and noticed they were coming up to the red line.

"Alright were here we need to be careful." said Indra and he started keeping the ship straight.

"Indra were gonna clip it." shouted Nami.

"Luna water balloon." shouted Indra.

"Gum-Gum balloon." said Luna blowing her self up and pushing the ship straight and the Going Merry was on its way up.

"Yeah were going up." everyone shouted once over the clouds the ship defied gravity and landed back in throwing water in the air which froze because of the cold air, and the ship went downwards.

There was a noise at the bottom it sounded like a wail, "What was that?" asked Zora.

"It might be the wind there must be tons of weird landmasses." said Nami.

Indra wasn't so sure his memories of living in the grandline with Shanks were vague at best since he had been a baby at the time, but he remembered visiting a lighthouse near the red line.

As they as they prepared to exit the clouds there was a large shadow "there's a mountain." Usopp shouted.

"There shouldn't be mountains blocking the path." Indra said to himself.

"Who cares, go." shouted Luna.

after coming out of the clouds the crew saw what was blocking them it was a giant whale, "Usopp, Gin, Johnny, Yosakue we need to turn the ship." said Indra grabbing the four.

The five men tried "boss the rudders broken." said Johnny.

"We have to try something." said Indra, when the ship slowed down because Luna had shot the whale, "we're screwed, so totally screwed." Indra said.

Merrys figure head landed on the ship, "Get moving, go port now." Indra shouted.

Everyone was questioning what happened as they made to port and get away from the whale.

"Usopp, no offence but who the fuck cares right now we'll question it after we're a safe distance away." said Indra.

Indra got the guys on rowing Bellemere, Nojiko, Kaya, and Makino helped and Indra noticed Nami having a mini freak out so he went to comfort her, "Nami are you ok?" asked Indra.

"I'm fine just thought this was the end, that we all die here without for filling our dreams." whimpered Nami.

"I won't let that happen." Indra whispered in her ear, thats when Luna came up.

"Luna what are you thinking?" Indra asked.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SPECIAL SEAT?" Luna screamed at the whale.

"Fuuuuuuck." Indra screamed as Luna then punched the whale and it began swallowing the ship.

"LUNA." Indra yelled as she fell of the ship Indra went after her catching her and she grappled them back to the outside of the whale getting them on top of the whale after it had eaten Merry.

Luna in rage began hitting its back yelling at the whale to give them back, but the whale began to submerge Luna was in a mostly rage filled mood and so still kept stomping on the whale, Indra found a door on the whales back and opened it, "Luna come on were going inside the thing." Indra shouted.

Luna followed him in and they were shocked to say the least, "Uhh what the fuck." Indra said.

"I second that." said Luna.

"Well lets find our friends. and find out how to get out of here without getting Unagi to chew the Whales stomach." said Indra and the two began walking through metal hallway they started to here voices but for some reason things started shake.

 **Outside with Unagi**

Unagi just witnessed its masters ship get eaten by a giant whale and was about to attack the whale for eating Indra and Luna but the whale began bashing its head against the rocky wall that Unagis masters and mistresses called the red line.

"What in the sea devils name is this whale doing?" Unagi asked itself.

 **Back with Indra and Luna**

The whales head bashing had sent the future pirate queen and emperor flying around down the metal hallway, "Indra I'm getting dizzy." screamed Luna.

"Same." said Indra, the two finally stopped in a channel or what looked like a sewage system, the system then started going vertical causing the two pirates to slide down like a slide "Ahhhhh." the two screamed.

Indra had gotten the two of them upright but now they were just running, the two ran head long into a guy and girl through a door and falling into what Indra could only guess was stomach acid due to the green coloring.

Indra and Luna noticed the rest of their crew, "oh hey you guys are ok, in that case help." said Indra and he Luna and the two weird people landed in the acid ocean.

The straw hats manged to save their two captains and the weirdos from drowning and or dissolving in the acid, "Ok now that we're together again lets find a way out of here." said Indra.

The old man came back, and the two weirdos decided to shoot cannons at the whales stomach Indra getting annoyed just shocked them enough to knock them out, "those two were annoying." said Indra.

The crew tied the two up and brought them onto the old mans who introduced himself as Crocus they brought the two on his island and he began to tell them the story of the island whale they were trapped in Laboon.

Crocus told them Laboons story how he had come with a group pirates but because he had been a baby at the time he could not follow them deeper into the grandline and ever since he has been trying to break the reverse mountain and the red line down to get back to them.

"That was fifty years ago." Crocus told them.

"He's been waiting for fifty years?" asked Indra, after that they sailed out of the whale and to the light house, the straw hats were talking.

"I hate being the group pessimist but Laboons friends are dead." said Indra.

"You don't know that Indra they could still be alive." said Luna.

"I actually agree with Indra on this one." said Sani.

"Same here, fifty years ago the grand line was uncharted and way more chaotic then it is now." said Nami.

"Why are you saying such hopeless things." said Usopp.

"Reality is cruel and unfair." said Indra angrily.

"In this sea the weak die and cowardly run." Indra continued.

"Why don't you tell Laboon his friends left or are dead?" asked Nami.

Crocus was about to answer but Indra stopped him, "Nami Laboon is trying to bring reverse mountain down clearly he knows his friends are gone and he's trying to get to them that way." said Indra.

Nami understood, Unagi came from underwater, "Lord Indra are you ok?" Unagi asked Indra.

"Yes Unagi I'm fine just caught trapped in a island whale for a while." said Indra Crocus just stared at the giant serpentine sea king.

The straw hats then heard screaming and they looked and saw Luna with the mast stab Laboon, "Uh Indra, Makino, Lunas fighting the whale." said Bellemere.

"There she goes again fighting animals, I blame Garp for this." said Makino.

"uh should we stop her?" Kaya asked.

"No she's fine." said Indra.

"She took the mast right off captain." said Nojiko.

"Yeah that should be a hint that she'll be fine." said Indra.

Luna continued to fight Laboon, "Indra do you want me to stop them?" asked Unagi.

"No let her do this." said Indra.

"As you wish my lord." said Unagi, the group of people just watched as Luna and Laboon fought.

"Stop it's a tie." Luna said, this stopped Laboon and kind of confused him, "your friends are dead, they aren't coming back, but I'm your rival forever, when I come back we'll finish this." said Luna and she painted her horrible rendition of the straw hat jolly roger on Laboon.

"Well it's official that whale won't hurt himself anymore." said Indra with a smile.

"How do you know that." asked Alvida.

"Luna has a way with animals." said Indra.

"Usopp fix the mast, Kaya make sure he does his job without complaints, Sani make some food, Nami get the log pose and chart our course." said Indra.

"Yes sir." said Usopp, Sani, and Kaya.

"Yes darling." said Nami she got the log pose she and Indra had bought in Louge town and a map prepared to chart a course, Usopp fixed The Going Merrys mast with Kaya keeping him from complaining, and Indra and Luna just sat back.

"Foods ready everyone," said Sani this drew the whole crew out to take their seats to enjoy the Elephant Blue fin tuna Sani had won, even Alvida joined because Indra isn't cruel.

"Alright crew meeting while we are all here should we let Alvida over there join the crew?" asked Indra.

"I say we give her some form of a chance." said Zora.

"I don't see why not." said Nojiko.

"Same." said Bellemere.

"We don't mind big bro." said Johnny and Yosakue.

"It's your choice Captain." said Kaya.

"Cool with me." said Gin.

"The only possible problem is she's to good looking and might steal your attention." said Sani.

"I don't mind." Makino said.

"I don't know Indra, Luna didn't she hold a friend of yours hostage and didn't he want to catch her?" asked Nami.

"Yeah Indra think about what Coby would say about this." said Luna.

"Look Coby is a good kid but if Alvida is sorry and proves she wants to join us then she deserves a chance just like anyone else.

"Well Nami seems were out voted anyway." said Luna.

"The I's have it Alvida welcome to the straw hats your first job is to mop down the going merry." said Indra with a somewhat evil smirk.

"The whole ship?" asked Alvida with a shocked face.

"Yep." said Indra this put a smile on Lunas face she guessed this is Alvidas punishment for torturing Coby she approved.

"Um excuse me." said the blue haired girl they had run into inside Laboon.

"Oh yeah I forgot about you, what do you two want?" asked Indra.

"Listen our ship is unusable so could we get a ride to whisky peak?" asked the blue haired girl Indra thought they called themselves Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday, stupid names if you asked him but hey who was he to judge he was lightning demon and sparky on occasions.

"Yeah sure." said Indra surprising all but Luna and Makino, "But this isn't some pleasure cruise you come with us you pull your weight got it." said Indra.

"Yes sir." said the duo.

"Alright everyone lets finish up and set out." said Indra.

"Yes captain Indra." said the straw hats and they finished their food and were on their way from the twin capes and Crocus watched them with a smile on his face, "That boy and girl might be who we we've been waiting for Roger." Crocus thought.


End file.
